Inuyasha and the Spirit of the Sacred Jewel
by MusicalRose86
Summary: New Adventure. New Characters. New Relationships. Same old Inuyasha. A fun yet old, familiar story of adventure, friendship and love.


107

**Prologue**

"What do we do now, Kagome?" asked Shippo. Everyone gazed at the now completed Shikon Jewel that lay in Kagome's hands. It took many months and a lot of effort for them to finally collect all the pieces and recover it from Naraku. But now that it was complete, what were they suppose to do? Miroku watched Inuyasha's gaze, knowing perfectly well what he wanted to do with it.

"I think it best that Kagome watch over it now. After all, she is the reincarnation of the priestess' whose prime duty was to protect it. Wouldn't you agree, Inuyasha?" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

Everyone was surprised he didn't say anything more about it. Instead, Inuyasha walked away and sat down by the riverside, staring at his reflection. Kagome approached and sat down next to him, still holding the jewel. Shippo began to follow but Miroku grabbed his tail and lifted him up. Shippo began to struggle.

"No Shippo, let Kagome talk with him, they need to be alone."

Kagome sat staring at the water too, watching the current take little minnows down stream but she couldn't help seeing her reflection as well. She felt a sense of purpose, and looking into her own eyes, she could see Kikyo staring back at her. Kagome knew it must have been hard for Inuyasha to accept the fact that Kikyo returned to Kagome's soul, he loved her so much, but does it now affect the way he felt about her. Ever since that day, Inuyasha treated her differently, as if he was mad or afraid of her. Even now, as she sat right next to him, he was acting as if she wasn't there.

"Inuyasha, I know you blame me for what happened to Kikyo." Kagome finally said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked with his ears perked.

"I know you think I was the one who forced Kikyo to return to my soul, but it was really Kikyo who was forcing me to take her back," Inuyasha turned his head and faced Kagome, shocked to find this out. "She insisted that I allow her soul to return to mine. She was dying Inuyasha, she knew the only way to stay alive was through me, and my life."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Inuyasha faced Kagome fully, understanding how hurt she sounded. He had treated her pretty badly for a while. But maybe he wouldn't of if he would have known this.

"She made me promise not to tell you, for she didn't want you to think she was too weak, or cowardly."

Inuyasha once again, stared into the water. It was beginning to make sense now, why Kagome had gained such extreme spiritual power ever since then. Her arrow wasn't her only weapon. She was able to deflect off Naraku and his demons with one touch. Kagome opened the palm of her hand and stared at the Sacred Jewel. It glowed with a pure light and Kagome could hear Kikyo's voice in her head.

"I'm now responsible for the jewel, to keep it away from Naraku and any other demon who would abuse it." She continued.

Inuyasha looked at the jewel as well, knowing that if he really would have wanted it to become a full fledged demon, he would have taken it by now. But that would have meant hurting Kagome, and he knew he couldn't do that. Suddenly, he felt her hand upon his. He looked up to find her beautiful brown eyes staring deeply into his own.

"She told me to take care of you, all the days of my life Inuyasha. Something she wasn't and isn't able to do." Kagome looked back at the jewel in her hand. "She also told me that I need you to help me purify the Shikon Jewel and wipe it from existence."

"Why me?" Inuyasha continued to stare deeply at her.

"I know you wish to become a full demon Inuyasha, but there was a time when you wished to be human and to live with the one woman you loved. I'm willing to give you that choice again. But remember, whatever you decide, will affect the purity of the jewel and its existence, but it would never change my love for you." Kagome explained.

She once again looked up at him, and for a moment, neither one of them spoke. Inuyasha was speechless as he watched Kagome walk back to the others.

Change her love for me? he thought. Kagome.

Inuyasha spent the whole night at the riverbend, staring at his reflection, deciding who he wanted to become. Did he really want a life of loneliness, revenge, hate, death, and malice; or did he wish to live his life in peace, compassion, happiness and with the one person he cared for the most. As the sun rose over the horizon, Inuyasha took another look at himself and with a smile on his face, knew who he wanted to be. He got to his feet and went to find Kagome. It was time to face his destiny, time to start a new life.

Before the sun could light up the morning sky, it soon turned night again as a dark, ominous cloud covered it. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and smelled the air. His eyes got wide as he turned to discover Naraku heading straight for them, with a band of what demons he had left. Miroku soon appeared beside Inuyasha, having sensed Naraku's evil aura.

"Is Sango with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Miroku answered. "He came for the jewel. We mustn't let him have it."

"I know, at least not until I'm done with it." Inuyasha drew Tetsusiaga forth, ready for battle. Miroku stood ready as well.

Naraku drew closer, smiling as he observed Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Ahh, Inuyasha. Just the half breed I've been looking for." His grim voice said.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't wanna see you!" Inuyasha barked.

"Where's the jewel? It is rightfully mine."

"It doesn't belong to you and it never will. Only Kagome may posses it." Miroku intervened.

"Yes, I'm very interested in Kagome as well. She seems to have grown stronger, in such a short time. I was thinking of bringing her with me as well, she could be of some use." Naraku replied as he landed on the ground, his demons behind him.

Inuyasha growled. Just seeing him stand there made him sick. And the thought of him taking Kagome outraged him.

"You'll never touch Kagome, got that, you bastard!"

Naraku grinned, having known he struck a nerve. Suddenly, an arrow landed directly in front of Naraku's feet, shining brightly with a spiritual power. Naraku observed Kagome standing ready behind Inuyasha and Miroku, another arrow aimed ready in her bow. Naraku noticed the Shikon Jewel around her neck, shining brightly as well. This was all he needed to see, to be satisfied.

"Very good, Kagome. Not only did you impress me with your new abilities back at my castle, but now you astound me with the affect you have on the Shikon Jewel." Naraku commented. Kagome didn't move. She was ready to destroy him.

"One more move Naraku, and you're dead!" She yelled.

"Kagome, stay out of this, he's here for the jewel." Inuyasha said.

"I know, and I'm its protector now, so he'll have to go through me." Kagome still didn't budge. She kept her eye on Naraku and his demons.

"But I have to protect you!" Inuyasha looked back at her, seeing the determination in her face, and how the jewel glowed around her neck. "I won't lose you to him, not like Kikyo."

Kagome took her eyes off Naraku and gazed at Inuyasha, noticing the concern in both his tone and face. Naraku used this to his advantage, and attacked, sending his demons after the others, while he kept a close eye on Kagome. Miroku yelled at both Inuyasha and Kagome, warning them about the attack. They both snapped out of their daze and went to work. Kagome kept shooting arrows at oncoming demons, Inuyasha used his Wind Scar on many of them, but Miroku was limited to deflecting them off with his staff. Poisonous insects were everywhere, protecting Naraku from Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Naraku watched Kagome closely as she began dissenegrating the demons with one touch, having run out of arrows.

It's true, he thought, she has gained Kikyo's spiritual powers as well as improved her own. She's the only one who can give me what I desire now.

"Where the hell is Sango at?" Inuyasha yelled as he sliced a demon in half.

"I'm right behind you Inuyasha!" Sango replied, using her weapon to destroy a bat demon.

"Well, it's about time." Inuyasha complained.

They all continued fighting until the last of the demons were destroyed, leaving Naraku to fight for himself.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Naraku, an invitation?" Inuyasha taunted. The two glared at each other, and then, Naraku looked at Kagome. With no bow and arrow, Naraku knew she wouldn't be able to hurt him from far away.

"I told you I wasn't leaving until I got what I came for." Naraku darted toward Kagome sending off poison gas to defend himself from the others. Kagome fainted from the fumes, right into Naraku's arms, while the others protected their faces. When the gas cleared, Inuyasha saw Naraku fleeing with precious cargo.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Naraku carried her off, unconscious. Inuyasha's heart sank as he watched Kagome being carried off in the sky by the one monster who claimed the life of Kikyo. He knew he had to go after her; it was time for him to tell her how he really felt. He couldn't lose her now.

Sango had inhaled a lot of poison gas, becoming very weak and Miroku tended to her. Yet they too, were concerned for Kagome and of the Shikon Jewel. They all had worked so hard to keep it away from Naraku but now it was in his grasp again, along with the one woman whose spiritual power was greater than any other. Miroku turned his attention to the half demon.

"Inuyasha, we have to go after her! Kagome is the only one able to awaken the jewel's power and give Naraku what he wants. If she does, it will grow black, filling with mallous and evil. It would allow him to become more powerful than anyone can image." Inuyasha stood silent. "We can't let Naraku have the jewel or we're all doomed." Miroku explained.

"No, _we're_ not going after her," Miroku stared blankly at Inuyasha's reply. "_I'm_ going after her. You stay here and watch over Sango, she needs you more. I can take care of Naraku."

"But Inuyasha, won't you need help? You can't go on your own." Shippo replied.

"Yes Inuyasha, we're coming with you." Sango said, as she struggled to get to her feet. Miroku ran to her side and helped her up.

"We all have a battle to finish with Naraku and we too care for Kagome." Miroku added, clinging to Sango.

Inuyasha continued to stare in the direction Kagome had disappeared. He knew they wanted to come, that they wanted to destroy Naraku just as much as he did. But Kagome meant more to him than Naraku or the jewel, he had to save her and he had to do it alone.

"No, you guys stay here. This is something I have to do alone. I won't watch another woman I love die at the hands of that monster." He replied to them. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance with Naraku."

At that, Inuyasha sprinted away following Kagome's scent toward Naraku's castle, determination and conviction in his heart and mind. The others stood motionless as they watched him go. Sango gazed at Miroku in disbelief.

"Did he just say 'love'?" she asked. Miroku smiled.

"I believe he did."

Kagome slowly awakened as a cold breeze kissed her face. She couldn't remember what happened or where she was until she felt the strong presence of the Sacred Jewel. She looked around for signs of Naraku knowing he was close by. The inside of his castle was dark and mysterious; Kagome could feel a demonic aura all around her. The wind whistled throughout the castle and a heavy fog surrounded the outside. The Sacred Jewel was close by and she knew she had to find it. Kagome tried to move but discovered she wasn't able to. She was paralyzed! She could feel cold bars around her wrists and realized she had been chained to a wall. Just then, a dark, grim voice spoke.

"Finding it a little hard to move, Kagome?" From behind the shades, a souillite of a man surrounded by red stood before her.

"Naraku you coward. Why have you brought me here? You have the jewel, what more do you want?" Kagome demanded.

Her face cringed when he emerged from behind the shades. Just the sight of him made her wish she could move just to destroy him herself. Naraku moved closer toward her, clutching something in his hand. By the sense of it, Kagome was sure it was the Shikon Jewel.

"Your spiritual power has certainly grown. I had to protect myself, so I threw off poison gas to make you faint, that way I could get close to you. I paralyzed you and carried you away with me." Naraku continued to get closer. Kagome was beginning to feel his breath on her face. His eyes stared down into her soul. "Something seems to have changed in you; why else would your spiritual power be so strong, exceeding your sacred arrow."

"You still haven't answered me, Naraku. Why have you brought me here? What do you need me for?" Kagome once again demanded.

Naraku grinned as he stood face to face with her. He found it amusing that she still did not know her purpose, her relation with the Sacred Jewel.

"Since you have grown stronger, you have also become very valuable to me. I had to find out for myself if what I heard was true, if you really had become just as powerful as Kikyo was. And you did prove to me that you have. Luring you into battle made you demonstrate your new power quite easily."

Kagome became more upset as Naraku explained his actions. Yet she still didn't realize what this had to do with anything. Naraku smiled.

"Your new power is what I need, Kagome. You're the only one who can unleash the jewel's ultimate power, to make me a full demon."

Kagome gasped.

"No, I would never allow you to become a full demon. It would destroy everything the jewel was created for, everything Kikyo sacrificed to keep it pure and the effort to keep it away from you would have been for nothing. I won't let you use me, Naraku." Kagome shouted.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice, Kagome. The Shikon Jewel is in my hands now. I can still use it to take the spiritual power out of you and become a full demon, with or with out your consent." Naraku replied grimly.

Kagome's eyes became tearful. Was this it? Was she going to die at the hands of Naraku?

No, I'm not going to give up, I have to get the jewel away from him somehow. She thought. But how, was the question.

Naraku concentrated on the jewel in his hands, finally ready to get rid of what made him human and become what he truly was, a monster.

"It's time, Kagome." Naraku turned and faced the helpless girl, chained to his wall. Naraku held the jewel up close to her chest and with a burst of light, Kagome felt her spirit getter weaker. She stared angrily into Naraku's eyes, trying hard to prevent her spiritual powers from leaving her. In that moment, all three were connected to each other; Kagome, the Shikon Jewel, and Naraku. Kagome could feel his very soul and the power of the jewel. She began to lose hope that she would be able to resist him much longer, when suddenly the front entrance wall exploded. Inuyasha emerged from the debris, discovering Kagome in her helpless situation.

"Kagome! NO!" He yelled, running toward them.

Naraku stretched out his hand, and emitted demonic energy at Inuyasha, causing him to fall back. Inuyasha hit the ground with incredible force, struggling to sit up. Naraku was already becoming much stronger.

"It's no use, Inuyasha. She is bond by the Shikon Jewel to do whatever is required of her. That means, giving me what I want. I'm afraid you're too late." Naraku explained. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn you! I'll kill you for this." He went to grab for Tetsusiaga, but it wasn't on him! He frantically looked around wondering where it could have gone and why he was clumsy enough to not notice it was missing. He was too worried about Kagome, which must have been the reason.

"Looking for this?" Naraku asked, as Tetsusiaga floated in front of him.

How did he… Inuyasha thought, He must have taken from me while I was being thrown back.

"You son of a bitch!"

Naraku grinned; still connected to Kagome and the Shikon Jewel. Kagome was getting weaker. Her eyes began to get heavy. But knowing that Inuyasha was there and defenseless without his sword, kept her from slipping away.

"Inu-ya-sha." She whimpered.

"Kagome, hang in there. I'll defeat him, even if I have to kill him with my own hands." Inuyasha explained, his voice gradually getting darker as he spoke.

Inuyasha knelt on all fours, and the wind within the castle changed. Naraku also noticed the change and watched Inuyasha curiously. Kagome had noticed it as well, and became more afraid for him than herself.

"INUYASHA, NO!" she screamed.

His eyes became red, his claws longer, and his fangs sharper. Naraku himself, for the first time was afraid, yet very interested. Just then, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came through the busted entrance on Kirara. They too, had noticed Inuyasha's transformation and knew it wasn't good.

"Why did he transform, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, he should have Tetsusiaga with him." Shippo added.

"No he doesn't, look." Miroku pointed toward Naraku with Kagome and with Tetsusiaga floating in front of him.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Oh no, he's channeling the power of the Sacred Jewel with Kagome's!" Sango remarked.

"We have to stop him, before he destroys both of them." Miroku said.

Just then, Kagome noticed them, and knew they had to help Inuyasha.

"Miroku, get Inuyasha out of here!" She yelled.

Miroku gave Kagome a puzzling look. Sweat was running off her face, showing how much she was struggling.

"But how?" He yelled back. "He'll try to kill us before we can…"

But before Miroku could finish, Kagome shouted, "Sit Boy!" and Inuyasha collided with the floor, knocking him unconscious.

"Now, go! Get out of here!" She struggled to yell.

"But Kagome…" Sango called out.

"Don't worry about me, I'll take care of Naraku, I won't let him harm any of you. I have to do this, please, just GO!" Kagome continued to yell.

The three of them grabbed Inuyasha, loaded onto Kirara's back and fled, leaving Kagome to deal with Naraku. In the distance, Kagome could hear Inuyasha scream her name, and a tear fell from her eye.

"That was very brave of you Kagome, but I'm afraid you won't be able to stop me. I've almost drained you of all your spiritual power and my nature has changed. I feel free of my human emotions and I will find your friends and destroy them, including Inuyasha. His new nature interests me."

Kagome became angry, and she suddenly felt some energy return to her. Since the connection, the jewel was beginning to fill with malice and evil but when Kagome fought for her spirit, it gradually began to purify again.

"You shall never harm them, especially Inuyasha. Nor shall you ever posses the power of the Shikon Jewel again!" She proclaimed. Suddenly, an intense force came from Kagome, passing through the jewel to Naraku. He yelled in pain. The light between them grew brighter, and Kagome used all her might and power. She had to get the jewel as far away from him as possible, she had to get rid of it. She was willing to risk her life, if that was truly her destiny. As the force between Naraku and Kagome became stronger, with Naraku screaming in pain, Inuyasha's face suddenly appeared in front of Kagome. Tears fell down her face, knowing how much she would miss him.

"Inuyasha."

Kirara landed a safe distance away from Naraku's castle, and Inuyasha jumped off, ready to run back.

"Inuyasha. Stop." Miroku yelled.

"I have to go after Kagome, I won't let her die!"

"But, she needs to do this on her own! She wanted to protect you."

Just then, a huge explosion was heard in the direction of Naraku's castle. All of them looked alarmed. Inuyasha's heart sank.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. The others were in close pursuit behind him. Inuyasha feared the worst, hoping there was still some chance that Kagome survived. He didn't care about the jewel or Naraku anymore. She was all that mattered, and he wasn't going to lose her, not like this. When they had reached the spot where Naraku's castle once stood, Inuyasha began sniffing and yelling for Kagome, hoping she would answer. The debris and smoke was intense, filling the air like a dark cloud. The others were heart broken, seeing Inuyasha the way he was, wandering everywhere to find the woman he loved. Miroku began to walk toward Inuyasha, to try and convince him that she was gone, but he stumbled upon something. He knelt down to observe it and found Tetsusiaga under dirt and ash. He picked it up and held it close, continuing to watch Inuyasha.

Finally, Inuyasha could smell Kagome close by. He prawled around until he saw a hand underneath a patch of debris. He rushed toward it and began to uncover Kagome. He cradled her in his arms as she slowly awakened. Kagome smiled when she realized Inuyasha was embracing her.

"Inu-ya-sha." She whimpered. She coughed and Inuyasha noticed blood coming out of her mouth.

"It's okay Kagome, I'm here now." He wiped the hair from her eyes and gave a weak, sad smile.

Kagome grinned. She was happy to see him, for the last time. She gently grabbed his hand and looked deeply at him.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it Inuyasha. I had to save you from yourself."

"I know, I know. What happened?"

"I….I stopped him. I ridded this world of the Shikon Jewel, and tried to rid it of him as well…but I don't think…he's dead." Kagome coughed some more, blood continuing to pour out from her mouth. "I used the last of my power, that's why…I'm so weak."

"No, you're going to be alright. You're not going to leave me, got it!" Inuyasha pleaded, his eyes began to burn with tears.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. I've come to…except my fate. Listen to me…you mustn't give up…you must protect her…" Kagome began to explain.

"Protect who?" Inuyasha asked. The others kept their distance from Inuyasha and Kagome, but watched them intently. Kagome continued to explain.

"Naraku won't rest until….the spirit of Shikon is his to control…you must protect Shikon….love her as you love me, then…she will never be his to control…"

"Kagome, I still don't understand. Who is Shik…" But before he could finish, Kagome placed her hand on his face and caressed his cheek, smiling gently.

"Promise me, Inu-ya-sha." Inuyasha, placed his hand on hers and nodded his head. A tear began to fall down upon his other cheek. "You'll find me again…you've been my guardian angel…for so long and now…it's my turn to be yours."

For the first time since they had met, Inuyasha began to cry silently.

"No, don't leave me Kagome, please."

Sango began to cry and buried her face in Miroku's chest as he looked away in remorse. Shippo, too, turned to Kirara. With her final breath, Kagome said the words she had been wanting to tell him for so long.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too, Kagome." He replied.

With the last of her strength, Kagome reached up and kissed him passionately on the lips. Even after her arm fell gently to the ground, Inuyasha continued to kiss her. Inuyasha couldn't feel her heart anymore, nor the warmth of her embrace. His lips finally released hers, and her face lay to one side. He held her more tightly and thought,

Don't worry Kagome. I will destroy Naraku and I will keep my promise.

He once again looked at her face, and all at once, rage and despair filled his soul. He was once again, alone. He lifted his head to the heavens and screamed.

"KAGOME!"

The night air was cold as it brushed upon her naked body. As she opened her eyes for the very first time, she could see the tall grass swaying and the moon lighting up the sky. For a moment, she couldn't move. She didn't know how. She felt strange and out of place. Why? Slowly, she began to sit up. What was this feeling? Lost and confused, she began to stand. She looked around and found a farm house in the distance. She continued to survey the landscape, watching the tree branches sway, the wrestling of the leaves, the sound of the wind, the stars and moon which shone so brightly. She closed her eyes. She felt…alive, for the very first time of her existence. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like voices.

"It came from over here, Dad." A boy said.

"Are you sure son?" a man replied.

She didn't know what to do. The voices were getting closer. For now, all she could do was stand, frozen.

"I swear Dad. I saw a bright lavender light coming from this direction. It was huge! Maybe it was a UFO that crashed or something!" the boy explained, excited.

"Alright, Mosiah. Let's just take a look and get back to the…" the man's voice stopped as he saw a young girl standing in front of them, naked. She blankly stared at them. Mosiah's jaw dropped for he had never seen a naked girl before. His dad noticed this and quickly covered his eyes.

"For heaven's sake, what are you doing out here young lady?" the father asked.

"Yeah, and in no clothes?" Mosiah added.

The girl continued to stare at them for she didn't know how to speak. She flinched at the light emitting from their hands, for it shone right in her face.

"She seems to be a mute, Dad."

The man took off his coat and wrapped it around the young girl's body for he could see she was also cold and shivering.

"Well, she's no UFO, but she's something. Let's get her inside. Tomorrow we'll have to find her home." He told his son. "You better come with us now. We'll take good care of you dear."

The girl went with them, but all the while keeping to herself. Who was she and where did she come from? Questions like these ran through her head as they walked toward her future. Questions she would keep asking herself until the truth was finally revealed.

**Reawakened**

"Jenna, come on! We're going to miss our flight!" shouted Marielle. Jenna ran to catch up to her, not believing how she could have over slept on the day they were going to Tokyo. With her suitcase right behind her and carry on upon her shoulder, she finally reached the gate with Marielle in time to board. Jenna plopped into her seat and sighed.

"That was a close call, huh?" She smiled at Marielle, but she looked sternly back at Jenna.

"If we would have missed this flight, Jenna, we would have missed out on this great opportunity and would've had to spend the rest of the summer with our parents."

"You mean your parents." Jenna groaned pulling out a book from her bag.

"Don't start that, you know they're your parents too, just like I'm your sister." Marielle replied, trying to make her feel better. Marielle placed the headphones on her ears and closed her eyes, listening to soft rock. Jenna looked at her and then stared at the back of the seat in front of her. She knew they weren't really related in anyway.

The Smith's had found her three years before. She had no clothes on and when they asked her who she was and where she was from, she couldn't answer them for she didn't know. They took her in, bathed her, clothed her, fed her, and even gave her the name Jenna, just until they found out who she was. For months, they tried finding her family, tried finding some sign of where she was from but had no luck. Accepting the fact that she was an orphan, they adopted Jenna, finally giving her a home and family. Jenna must have been 15 or 16 when she came into their lives, but even though she was grateful to her adopted family, Jenna still wondered who she was. She lived a regular, happy life with them but realized she had never felt like it before. Why didn't she remember anything about her life before ending up on the doorsteps of the Smith home? All she had to go on were faces; faces she saw in her dreams and voices she heard in her thoughts. She loved her family, but knowing she wasn't apart of them still made her feel like an outsider….

…an old shrine stood on top of a hill; peaceful and serene. Jenna walked the grounds, smiling, as if she was recalling old memories. She admired the big, gigantic tree that stood in the middle of the courtyard, the sun's rays highlighting the worn out slit in the bark of its trunk, as if someone had been kept there for a long time. It made her smile, observing the wind blow through its leaves. Then, she heard a faint voice, coming from a small hut in the corner of the courtyard. Jenna looked confused, was someone there? She slowly walked toward it, the voice becoming more clear and harsh. She opened the door and looked below to find a well at the bottom of some stairs. It was dark, but there was no sign of anyone. She called out, but no one answered. Then, she heard it again, a voice saying, _"Awaken…Shikon…come back to me."_ She timidly walked down the steps and reached the edge of the well. She looked down, and called for a name. Just then, her body pulsed and she felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest, her eyes closed in pain. Jenna looked down the well once more and saw the face of a boy, with long, silver hair, yellow-amber eyes, and what looked to be dog ears, looking back innocently at her…..

"Jenna….Jenna, wake up. We've landed." Marielle's voice broke through Jenna's dream. Jenna slowly woke up and noticed people taking down their belongings from the overhead bins and lining up the aisle, waiting to be let off. Jenna got up from her seat and yawned. Her summer had finally begun, and even though she was quite a ways from home, this really was the first time she had ever been anywhere with just her sister. They had finally gotten the chance to spend time together before Marielle moved to Paris. Gradually, they made their way off the plane and to the luggage belt to pick up their bags inside the terminal. Standing there, watching the belt go round and round, Jenna couldn't help but wonder about the dream she just had. She had never had a dream so vivid, so real before. Whose voice did she hear? Was it that boy? Where was this shine and why did she feel so at peace there? Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Marielle jabbed her side with an elbow.

"Grab your bags. We need to find a taxi quick before we're stuck here for hours. Grandpa Higurashi is waiting for us."

Jenna grabbed her luggage and followed Marielle toward the shuttle dock. She was glad Marielle knew where she was going; having been in Tokyo many times before with her family, because Jenna had no clue what was going on. She wasn't even sure why they were spending the summer there. Neither Marielle nor anyone else had ever mentioned this Grandpa Higurashi before. Marielle caught the first taxi that pulled up, with her luck, and they loaded in.

"Higurashi Shrine please." Marielle requested to the driver. He nodded his head and off they went.

"Umm, Mar, can you explain to me who Grandpa Higurashi is and why we are spending the summer with him?" Jenna finally asked. Marielle looked at Jenna surprisingly.

"Mom and Dad didn't tell you?"

"No, no one has." Jenna replied.

"Oh, well, a while ago, before you showed up, Mom and Dad always brought us with them when they came here to visit Uncle Jonah. Since he's an international lawyer, Uncle Jonah really doesn't get a chance to see us. He and Dad are really close." Marielle started to explain. Jenna looked at her insistly to get to the point. "Well, about 5 years ago, Dad had a really troubling case that just so happened to be here in Tokyo. He was called in to help an old man with some sort of heart defect. Naturally, we came along with him to stay with Uncle Jonah. The operation was a success and in an effort to repay Dad for saving his life, the old man offered us a place to stay when Uncle Jonah had to fly to off to Spain for an important case suddenly."

"And let me guess, the old man was Grandpa Higurashi." Jenna replied yet again, as the taxi got stuck in traffic.

"Oh great, just what we need…Yeah, our families hit it off and kind of became apart of each other, so when ever we come to Tokyo, we stay with Grandpa Higurashi. Can't you find some way around this?" Marielle asked the driver. He shook his head and sat still. Marielle sat back in her seat and let out a heavy sigh.

"But that still doesn't explain why we are spending the summer with him, especially without Mom and Dad." Jenna said.

"About 3 years ago, Grandpa Higurashi lost his granddaughter. She was really nice, me and her got quite close, almost like sisters. In a way, you kind of remind me of her, just the way you act, the way you look. When you first appeared, I thought you were Kagome." Marielle's tone became sorrowful. She lowered her head to avoid her eyes from being seen. After a moment of silence, she continued. "Anyway, no one is exactly sure how she died. It was just suddenly but the Higurashi's couldn't stand living there, always reminded of her. So they moved away from the shrine except for Grandpa Higurashi. He stayed to care for it. I guess it's been in their family for many generations. But he's getting old and sick. His grandson Souta won't take control of it in his place and Mrs. Higurashi really wishes for him to move in with them. So, he called Dad up and told him his situation. It looks like we're going to be the new caretakers of the Higurashi Shrine."

"What?" Jenna looked puzzled.

"Dad sent us here to help the old man pack up his things and to learn all there is to know about the place. He's family to us, and we're family to him. That's why he wishes us to care for it." Marielle declared. Just then, the taxi pulled up to the curb and stopped.

"And here we are."

Jenna stepped out of the taxi, followed by Marielle, and looked up the steep stairs. At top, was an archway leading up into the shrine. Marielle paid the driver after the luggage was unloaded and stood next to Jenna who was awestruck.

"We have to climb up there?" Jenna asked, uncertain. Marielle grinned.

"Yep, sure do." She grabbed her suitcase. "Come on, I'll race you!"

Marielle began to climb the stairs as fast as she could with a suitcase in each hand, and Jenna in close pursuit behind her. The girls laughed and taunted at each other, until finally they reached the top. They stopped to catch their breath and then looked upon the grounds.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Jenna remarked.

"I know," Then Marielle smiled as she seen an old man make his way across the grounds. "Grandpa Higurashi!"

"Oh Marielle, my dear child. I'm so glad you have come." Grandpa replied. Marielle dropped her bags and ran to give him a big hug. Jenna watched on admiringly. She took a step onto the grounds when all of a sudden, she stopped. She felt a pulse go through her body, and her heart began to pound as if it wanted to jump out of her chest. Jenna didn't understand. The only other time she felt like this was in her dream.

"Jenna, come over and say hi." Marielle yelled. Jenna looked up at her and gave a weary smile.

"Yea, sorry."

"Grandpa Higurashi, this is Jenna, the newest addition to the Smith family." Marielle explained.

"Yes, your father explained it to me over the phone. Found her outside your door with no clothes and no identity." He reached out his hand and grabbed Jenna's. "Very nice to meet you my dear."

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you as well." Jenna replied.

"I hope you'll like it here. Come, let's get you girls settled, after a long flight like that, you should be exhausted." Marielle and Grandpa hooked arms and walked toward the house with Jenna right behind.

What's going on? She thought as they made their way inside. What just happened?

Grandpa Higurashi showed them to their rooms. Marielle took Souta's old room and began unpacking. Jenna stood in the middle of Kagome's room, which was where she was staying.

This room, I feel like I've been in it before. She once again thought. Oh gosh, snap out of it Jenna! You've never been here before. She laid her suitcase on the bed and began to unpack. I've got to stop this.

After a dinner full of conversation and great food, Jenna decided to turn in early. She rather enjoyed talking to Grandpa Higurashi. He was a sweet old man who had gone through a lot in his time. In a way Jenna felt some sympathy for him. She walked up the stairs after kissing both of them goodnight, and made her way into bed. Within minutes, she was fast asleep…

….She gazed upon a huge tree, smiling admiringly, when she heard a voice calling to her. She felt as if she had heard this voice before. She walked toward the hut where a well sat at the bottom of some stairs. She slowly walked down them, ever closer to the well. Suddenly her body pulsed and her heart began aching again as the voice grew louder, _"Awaken Shikon…come to your master…come…"_ she opened her eyes which were closed in pain and once again saw the face of the dog eared boy looking sadly at her. A bright light began to shine in the well and Jenna lost consciousness, falling down the deep, now lit well….

Jenna woke up suddenly; sweat rolling down her face as she gasped for breath. She clenched her chest and looked around the room. It was just a dream, the same dream she had before, only this time, more vivid and her heart actually was hurting.

This is weird, she thought, the same dream in two days, each more vivid and painful than the last. What's going on?

Just then, Marielle burst into the room, baring a grin that soon left when she realized Jenna was awake.

"Aw man, I wanted to annoy you until you got up."

"Well, too late, I'm already up." Jenna said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, breakfast is ready, come on."

Marielle made her way down the stairs, and Jenna slowly got out of bed. She made it, and slipped on some clothes. She wore her favorite rose pink shirt and blue jeans, with her black converse shoes. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and short brown hair. Splashing some water in her face, she looked into the mirror and noticed a change in her eye color. There was a tint of purplish pink surrounding her true color of green. It was very strange. She kept watching until her eyes were completely green again. She wiped off her face and proceeded down the stairs into the dining room, where Marielle and Grandpa sat enjoying a good bowl of porage.

"Wow, looks good." She replied, helping herself. Again throughout breakfast, the three of them talked up a storm, laughing and enjoying each others company. Each of the girls shared stories of what they went through when Jenna arrived. They had to teach her how to dress, eat, bath, anything to take care of herself, finding it strange that she really didn't know how to herself. Marielle was sure to point out every little embarrassing moment Jenna had in the past three years. Jenna just sat in silence, blushing of embarrassment, thinking how much she just wanted to hit Marielle with a good spoonful of porage just to shut her up. Grandpa Higurashi found it all very amusing.

"Sounds like you've had quite the adventure in living with the Smith family, Jenna." He remarked.

"If that's what you want to call it." Jenna replied, giving Marielle a stern look. Grandpa Higurashi struggled to get to his feet and put his bowl in the sink.

"Well, if you'll excuse me ladies, I must tend to the garden." He said. Marielle got to her feet as well.

"Why doesn't Jenna help you, it would be good for her to learn how to do something. After all, we are here to help you. I'll take care of the inside of the house." Marielle suggested.

"Yeah, sure, why not." Jenna got to her feet feeling as though Marielle was just trying to find a way out of working outside.

"Very well, come with me Jenna." Grandpa called, opening the door and stepping out into the courtyard.

It was another beautiful day. Birds were singing, the sun was shining and you could hear water running from the fountain. Jenna didn't mind it out there. Grandpa showed her what plants and flowers to water, where the pump was located, and where to find a pail.

"While you water the plants, I'll tend to the garden around the back. If you need me for something, let me know." The old man explained.

"Same goes for you, Grandpa." Jenna said smiling. She grabbed the pail and went to the pump. She didn't mind watering, it really wasn't that hard. The flowers were beautiful, a mix of purples, pinks, whites, reds and yellows. Yet Jenna didn't realize how many plants were actually in the shrine. It nearly took her an hour to water all of them. Finally, she had come to the last patch of bushes, flowers and shrubs in the far right corner of the shrine. She quickly finished and wiped her brow.

There, that's the last of them. She thought with relief. Just then, something caught Jenna's glance. A headstone was placed in the middle of the patch of flowers she had just watered. Jenna leaned in to see what the inscription read.

"Kagome Higurashi, beloved daughter, granddaughter and sister. May her spirit always watch over this shrine." Jenna read a loud. "This…this is Kagome's Gravesite. No wonder these flowers are more beautiful than the rest." Jenna looked lower and realized the year telling her death. "She died three years ago….That's funny. I showed up three years ago…Must be a strange coincidence."

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over her. A feeling she knew was familiar, but had never felt. She looked around and her eyes were drawn to a tall, majestic tree that stood near the center of the courtyard. She walked toward it, dropping the pail in her hand to the ground. The sun was shining through the leaves of the tree, highlighting one spot in the middle, a spot that bared no bark at all. Jenna smiled as she observed the towering tree. She knew she had seen this tree before and as she stood below it, gazing up, she remembered where.

"This is the tree from my dream."

Then she heard it, the voice that called to her once before in that same dream. The wind was blowing through the leaves, making it difficult for Jenna to hear, but she knew where it was coming from. She glanced around to find the same hut where the well would be and then at the far corner, just left of the tree, she found it. Ever so slowly but determined, Jenna made her way across the courtyard and entered the hut. Sure enough, at the bottom of some stairs sat the well in darkness.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She called out, but there was no answer. She walked slowly down the stairs. Even though she knew what was about to happen, she was still scared. The thought of leaving and going back to work had crossed her mind. "No, I have to know what this dream means. I have to find out what happens to me next."

Jenna finally reached the edge of the well and with a big sigh, peered over and looked down into the darkness. Just then, she felt it. Her eyes opened wide as the same pulse from before surged through her body causing her to grab her chest in pain.

What's going on? What's happening to me? She thought.

"_Shikon…awaken…return to me and make me whole again…Shikon…"_

It's that voice again, what does it mean, who's 'Shikon'?

And then, she saw him. The dog eared boy from her dream gazed sadly at her as she looked down into the well. Again, a feeling of familiarity had come over her as she seen his face. It was like she knew him, but wasn't sure how. But her conscious was lost when she heard the voice scream in her head, _"AWAKEN SHIKON!"_ At that moment, Jenna's heart skipped a beat and she fell into the well. Her eyes opened wide yet again, and now the color of lavender. As she fell, a bright aura surrounded her as if in some sort of warp. Without even knowing it, Jenna was going back to a place in time where demons co-existed with humans and war was all around. A place in time known as Feudal Japan. But who would be waiting on the other side?

**Acquaintance**

Inuyasha sat on a tree limb, deep in thought. It had been three years since Kagome's demise and his search for Naraku was of no success. He swore he would find him and avenge Kagome, even if it took him the rest of his life. He had left the others, convincing them that he couldn't bare to lose them as well and to move on with their lives. Even when they tried to stay by his side, he pushed them away, avoiding all contact and staying as far away as possible. There wasn't a day when he hadn't thought about his friends and how he wished he could still be with them.

He was alone now, under the full moon, observing the stars as he thought. One thing he wasn't able to shake from his mind and haunted him for those three long years was what Kagome had told him before she died in his arms…

_…"Listen to me, Inuyasha….you mustn't give up…you must protect her…"_

_"Protect who?"_

_"Naraku won't rest until….the spirit of Shikon is his to control…you must protect Shikon….love her as you love me, then…she will never be his to control…"_

_"Kagome, I still don't understand. Who is Shik…?"_

_""Promise me, Inu-ya-sha…. you'll find me again…you've been my guardian angel…for so long and now…it's my turn to be yours."_

_"No, don't leave me Kagome, please."_

_"I love you, Inuyasha."…._

A tear fell down his cheek. He kept his composure but all he wanted to do was cry.

Why did you have to leave me, Kagome? Inuyasha thought as he stared at the stars, suddenly seeing her face in front of him.What did you mean? Protect who? I only wanted to protect you, for the rest of my life.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he saw a flash of light some yards away and sensed the one thing he had been searching for.

"Naraku!" He said grimly to himself. He jumped from the tree and began running toward the strange light, anger in his eyes. "I've got the bastard this time, and he won't escape me. He'll pay."

But as he drew closer and the smell of Naraku became stronger, Inuyasha sensed something else. A feeling he knew he had felt before and a smell that only belonged to one person.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha ran faster. Just the scent of her was all he needed to keep going. But how could he sense her. She was dead. She couldn't be alive, could she? He finally reached Naraku's castle, in the same area where it had stood some three years ago. Inuyasha growled for the sight of it made him furious. The source of light was coming from the main part of the castle, glowing more brightly than before. Inuyasha could still sense Kagome but now, it was even stronger. He grabbed the handle of Tetsusiaga and burst through the main entrance. The inside of the castle, however, was very quiet. There was no sign of anyone, but Inuyasha could smell the coward.

"Naraku, I know you're here. Show Yourself! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Inuyasha yelled throughout the courtyard. Just then, a flash of red came from behind the main hut's shades, and a figure of a man appeared.

"Inuyasha. So good to see you again, in the very spot I and Kagome had met our demise together." A dark, sinister voice proclaimed. Inuyasha drew forth his Tetsusiaga and stood ready for battle.

"Don't speak of Kagome. You didn't share anything with her."

Naraku smiled and then another flash of light came from behind him. The shades were ripped away and Inuyasha once again, saw the face of the monster called Naraku. But he wasn't alone. Just behind him, Inuyasha saw a girl chained to a wall, just like Kagome was.

"I beg to differ." Naraku smirked.

"Give Kagome back to me, you bastard. I know that's her, I can smell it." Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome's dead and gone, Inuyasha, I don't have her in my possession. This girl belongs to me." Naraku answered.

Inuyasha became confused. Why could he smell Kagome then, and who was this girl?

"She has to be here. I don't know how, but if you're alive, then Kagome is too. Now give her to me." Inuyasha demanded.

"Kagome's soul was at peace when she died, I know because I felt it. But mine was not and my spirit forever trapped in oblivion. Then, I felt it. A force I haven't felt since that night. My soul was reawakened and I was alive once more." Naraku explained as he turned to face the young girl behind him. Inuyasha stood and watched, still not understanding what was going on. If it wasn't Kagome…

"Then, who's the girl? Another one of your incarnations?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

Naraku smiled and touched the unconscious young girl's face. She moved a little, moaning as his cold fingers caressed her cheek.

"Oh no, Inuyasha. She is much more than that, much stronger than I'll ever be." Naraku turned to Inuyasha, "And she's mine."

Just then, Jenna opened her eyes slowly. Before her, stood a dark man, with long black hair, wearing some sort of robes. He was facing another boy, in the middle of what looked to be a courtyard.

Where am I? she thought, What's going on?

Jenna tried to move, but realized she was attached to a wall. She continued to struggle with the chains, drawing attention to herself. Naraku gazed at her, causing Jenna to cringe inside.

"Ahh, you've finally awakened, Shikon." He said.

Inuyasha's ears perked at his words, lowering his sword.

Did he just say 'Shikon' He thought.

"What are you talking about? Who are you and where am I?" Jenna asked, still struggling to get free.

"You're finally back home with me, where you belong." Naraku answered.

Jenna stopped and looked puzzling at him.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how I got here, but my name isn't Shikon and this isn't my home! Now let me go!" Jenna demanded.

Naraku just grinned again and watched amusingly as she kept struggling to get free. Then, Jenna noticed the boy in the courtyard, just staring at her, realizing she has seen his face before.

"Please, boy, help me! I don't know what he's talking about!" She cried out to him.

Inuyasha heard her cry and gripped Tetsusiaga even tighter.

"You kidnapped an innocent girl just to get me here! Naraku, I don't know what kind of game your running here but I'm done playing. I could smell you from miles away. I would have found you anyway! But I'm not going to stand here and watch you hurt another innocent soul! DIE!" Inuyasha yelled, attacking Naraku.

Naraku placed his hand over Jenna's heart and she felt another pulse through her body, losing consciousness. Inuyasha noticed this but continued to pursue the evil demon. Lifting the Tetsusiaga, Inuyasha let out a mighty yell. Just as he was about the strike, he was thrown back off his feet and hit the ground with incredible force. Inuyasha sat up slowly, looking for the source of his blow. Naraku had his other hand outstretched toward Inuyasha, glowing with immense power. The girl behind him also glowing with immense spiritual power, but Inuyasha noticed her eyes. They were empty, as if her soul was gone and glowing the color of lavender. He didn't understand. What was going on?

"You see, Inuyasha, this girl is the source of all my power. Our spirits are connected, and because of that, I control her. She's helpless, not knowing who she truly is. As long as she's in my possession, I am invincible and will finally be able to become a full demon!" Naraku explained, interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts.

Inuyasha got to his feet and growled.

"I don't know who you think this girl is, Naraku, but I won't let you use her like this!" Inuyasha growled.

He knew he had to get this girl out of here and away from Naraku, fast. With a powerful thrust, Inuyasha threw Tetsusiaga toward the girl, aiming for the chains and ran the other way to distract Naraku. Jenna fell to the ground as the chains were cut in half, once again, unconscious. Naraku kept his attention on the half demon running toward him, claws bared.

"Can't use her now, coward!" Inuyasha yelled, "Iron Reavor Soul Stealer!" He clawed at Naraku but missed as the monster took to the sky.

"I will claim her again, Inuyasha. I won't stop pursuing her and neither will any other demon until she is to be mine to control. I will become more powerful than anyone can imagine. Just wait. The Sacred Jewel is among us again." Naraku bellowed.

Inuyasha watched as once again, Naraku escaped him.

The Sacred Jewel? He thought.

"Damn. He got away again. But that was almost too easy." He then turned his attention to the young girl lying beside him. "I guess I should get her out of here."

Lifting Jenna in his arms, he sprinted away from the dark castle which disappeared into the wind. Inuyasha decided to take the girl to Kaede's village, hoping to figure out what to do with her. The wind was blowing in Jenna's face, gradually waking her. When she noticed she was in the arms of a strange boy, flying through the air, she let out a huge, terrifying scream. Inuyasha yelled in surprise, tripping over a log and falling to the ground, dropping Jenna as well.

"What the hell is the matter with you! Are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha growled at the frightened girl. Jenna rubbed her head and then backed away from the strange dog looking boy.

"Who are you? And what were you doing with me?" she asked, timidly.

"I just saved you from Naraku, like you wanted. I don't know why though, you're a real pain in my ass already." Inuyasha snorted, sitting Indian style and crossing his arms.

Jenna sat and stared at the strange boy, insulted.

"Excuse me, I may have asked for your help but not the attitude." She replied. Inuyasha just sat, ignoring her. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"None of your business!" Inuyasha barked. "The real question is what were you doing there?"

"I'm…I'm not really sure." Jenna hestitated. What was she doing there? "I don't even know how I got there, or who that guy was."

"His name is Naraku, and he's not just some guy. He's a demon." Inuyasha added.

"A demon!"

"Yeah, the most despicable and worst of all."

"You're telling me that guy, that thing, is a demon! Now I know I'm dreaming." Jenna asked in shock.

"He's hurt too many innocent souls, destroyed too many lives to even be worth being called a demon. He's a monster, a bastard. A bastard who should be dead." Inuyasha explained his voice becoming harsher with every spoken word. Jenna, still in shock, noticed his tone and couldn't help but wonder why.

"Sounds like you hold quite the grudge against this Naraku. Did he do something to you?" She asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything, okay! I think you're the one who has some explaining to do!" The half demon snapped, turning quickly to face the strangely familiar looking girl. "Like why you're here, why Naraku had you, why you have a connection with him!"

"I told you, I don't know, alright! None of this is making sense to me. I don't remember anything really. The only thing I can recall is, well, your face." Jenna replied. Inuyasha's ears perked and he sat back, staring oddly at her. "I know I've seen your face before. Have we met?"

"What do you mean? I've never seen you before in my life." Inuyasha proclaimed but then, noticed the way she looked at him.

She did look familiar to him only he didn't wish to admit it. Her green eyes kept staring at him for an answer, but he didn't know what to say. Then, he sensed it again, the same scent that led him straight to her. Looking at her even more closely, he could have sworn he'd seen the image of the woman he longed for in front of him, staring lovingly into his eyes.

Kagome. He thought.

"Umm…hello? Is something wrong?" Jenna's voice broke through the awkward silence, causing Inuyasha to snap out of his daze. Jenna gave him a puzzling look. He quickly looked away.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Then why were you looking at me that way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you couldn't believe what you were seeing. You kept leaning in, like you were going to kiss me or something."

"What! You're imagining things. I wasn't looking at you in any way." Inuyasha lied. "And I certainly wasn't about to kiss you!"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever you want to believe, Mr. Denial." Jenna sat back relaxed and gazed at the grass. She then looked back at Inuyasha, who sat in silence gazing at the stars, almost embarrassed. "Don't you think it's funny that we feel like we know each other but can't put our fingers on it?" She asked.

"No, because I've never seen you before, and I meant it."

"You're right, I think I would have remembered the attitude." Jenna sighed.

"I think you should find it more strange that you don't know anything about how you got here or why Naraku had you in his possession, after he's been dead for three years. Why would you be so important to him?" Inuyasha answered and elaborated.

"He's been dead for three years?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Jenna paused for a minute and thought.

"Oh, nothing, I just have bad experience with the number three." She answered.

"I'll say." Inuyasha got to his feet and walked up to the young, strangely dressed girl on the grass below him. "Come on. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"I think I know someone who can answer both of our questions. Now come on, I can't wait around all night." Inuyasha offered his hand out to help her up. Jenna just stared at him in disbelief.

"You're going to help me?"

"I've gotten you this far, haven't I? Besides, I know what it's like not to know who you are in this world, or where you belong. Now, do you want my help or not?" Inuyasha asked more persistently.

Jenna smiled back at him and grabbed his hand. They stopped for a moment, holding each others hand, both thinking they had felt this before, that this wasn't the first time they held hands. Getting to her feet, they were now face to face. Jenna once again seized the awkwardness and turned their holding hands, into a hand shake.

"My name is Jenna." She said, smiling.

Inuyasha watched their hands move up and down, then looked up and saw Jenna's beautiful green eyes. He smiled, finally giving in.

"I'm Inuyasha."

**The Spirit of Shikon**

"So, you're saying this Kaede woman might be able to help us out?" Jenna asked as they flew through the air. She was placed on his back, gripping tightly to his shoulders, afraid she might fall off.

"Yeah, she knows everything about the spiritual and unexplained. Hey, watch the hair, will ya!" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh. Sorry." Jenna apologized, releasing the amount of hair she had grabbed when she felt like she was slipping.

Not being able to help herself, she began to stare at his ears. She wondered if maybe she should ask why he had dog ears and maybe why he didn't look human. Was he a demon too?

"Umm, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What are you exactly? I mean, you don't look human but you sure act like one." Jenna asked, finally getting the courage to.

Inuyasha was silent. His pace had become slower, making Jenna believe she shouldn't have asked.

"What does it matter? I saved you didn't I? Why do you want to know?" He asked bitterly.

"Well, I'd like to know a little about the guy who rescued me and why he looks so weird. I mean your ears, yellow eyes, claws, the fangs. They're a dead giveaway that you are not human. The only thing I've gotten out of you is your name." Jenna replied.

"That's all you need to know, okay." Inuyasha snapped.

He stopped and dropped her. Jenna hit the ground hard.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that." She yelled at him, rubbing her butt. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Listen, just because I'm helping you and that I saved your life, doesn't mean we're the closest of friends. Don't expect anything out of me. I'm taking you to Kaede's village and finding out why Naraku is back. After that, I'm leaving you with her and you can deal with your own problems!" Inuyasha explained.

Inuyasha walked past her and stopped at the top of the hill. Jenna glared at him in anger.

This guy sure has an attitude problem! She thought.

"Fine, it was just a simple question. You don't have to bite my head off, Dog Boy!" Jenna snapped back. "I'll remember not to ask you anything again!"

Inuyasha looked back at her. For a moment, neither one of them said anything, but stared each other down; hoping that one of them would just disappear. Finally, Jenna spoke, causing Inuyasha to turn his back to her once more.

"This is ridiculous. We've only just met and we're already fighting. It's obvious that we both have the same questions, so we might as well work together to get some answers. Is that all right with you, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha moaned. "Now, come on. Kaede's village is just down the hill."

Inuyasha started walking away from her and Jenna yelled after him to wait. They proceeded down and reached a meadow. Just as they were about there, Jenna noticed something. They passed by a well that looked very familiar to her. She began to walk toward it, but then she felt something she had felt before. Turning around, she found a gigantic, beautiful tree towering over her.

It couldn't be, could it? She thought. Jenna made her way to the tree, totally forgetting that she was suppose to be following Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kept walking, but sensing that Jenna was no longer behind him, he turned to discover that she wasn't.

"Where did that stupid girl go!" He said to himself, and began searching for her. Finally, he found her, under the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha watched as Jenna stared at it smiling, and gently touched its trunk, in the very spot he had been pinned to by Kikyo.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Jenna turned and looked at Inuyasha, still smiling.

"I know this tree. I've seen it before."

"What, how? I mean, how could you?" Inuyasha was surprised. Now he really was beginning to wonder who this girl really was.

Jenna looked back up to the tree, once again touching the bark of its trunk.

"I sensed its presence. One of the last things I remember was seeing this tree. It was on the shrine me and my sister were staying at for the summer. The thing is, when I first saw this tree, I felt as if it wasn't the first time, that I've always known it. Do you think that's strange?" Jenna explained.

Inuyasha continued to stare in surprise at Jenna. He wasn't sure what to think. Finally, he snapped out of it and turned away.

"Come on, let's go." He said.

Inuyasha began walking away, leaving Jenna at the bottom of the tree. She watched him and ran to catch up.

"Gee, thanks for the sensitivity." She replied sarcastically. Jenna looked back at the Sacred Tree and knew she would see it again.

They finally reached the village and Jenna couldn't believe her eyes. The huts were made of wood, rocks held the shingles on, and stables held the horses and livestock. It was dusk and there were some villagers finishing up some chores. The clothes they wore looked very old fashioned, almost like rags, compared to Inuyasha's red kimono.

Now I know I'm in another time. She thought.

She caught up with Inuyasha and noticed the villagers watching them both. They started whispering to one another, making Jenna feel even more uncomfortable.

"Look, isn't that Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, why is he here? We haven't seen him around for almost three years."

"Who knows what that half demon wants."

"I bet he's here to see Lady Kaede."

"Whatever he wants, I'm sure he'll bring trouble. That half demon always has."

Jenna looked up at Inuyasha, listening intently to the villagers as they passed. Even though they were talking about him, Inuyasha didn't look at them or make eye contact. He just kept walking.

Half demon? Is that what he is? But what does that mean?" Jenna thought to herself. Then, her ears caught on to more of what the villagers had to say.

"Who's that girl with him? Is she a demon as well?"

Jenna looked shocked and amazed.

A demon? Me?

"No, she looks too human to be a demon. Is it Lady Kagome?"

"No, she died remember?"

"But that girl does resemble her."

I do?

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and Jenna walked right into him. She looked to find why he had stopped. A small hut sat under a long stairway, just by the river. Inuyasha turned and spoke to Jenna.

"You wait here."

"But, Inuyas…" Before she could finish, he had already gone inside, leaving her alone.

Jenna wasn't sure she liked it outside. The villagers continued to stare at her and gossip about who she could be. All Jenna could do was try to avoid eye contact with them and when that failed, she smiled nervously. She moved closer to the hut and sat just outside the door. She gave a big sigh, but then, heard the voices from inside. Without meaning to, she began to listen to what was being said.

"I'm telling you Kaede, I'm not sure what to make of all this. First Naraku appears out of nowhere, apparently alive again, and then I discover this strange girl with him. She, according to him, holds more power than anything, but she doesn't even know it. I watched him use her." Inuyasha's voice explained.

"Slow down Inuyasha. I understand how confused ye must be and it also confuses me. Naraku resurrected is not a good sign at all, and we should find out how this happened. But what I am more interested with is this girl ye have mentioned." An elderly voice interrupted.

That must be Kaede. Jenna thought.

"Ye say she was with Naraku." Kaede continued.

"Yeah, but she isn't sure how, at least that's what she told me." Inuyasha replied. "Kaede, I thought she was Kagome, I could smell her. She even looks like her, in a way."

I wish people would stop saying that!

"I see. Ye sensed Kagome and then ran, did ye?"

"No, I first sensed Naraku and as I got closer, I then could smell Kagome. But when I reached the castle, I realized it wasn't her. I don't understand, she smells so much like Kagome." Inuyasha explained.

There was a long pause as Kaede listened very intently to Inuyasha's story.

"Whoever this girl is, she must be very important to Naraku. He was using her, channeled power through her. I saw her eyes. They looked empty. It was almost as if she was possessed or something. They glowed of lavender and she emitted a strong aura." Inuyasha continued.

I did?

"And what is even stranger is that he called her Shikon. What do you think that means?" Inuyasha asked.

"He called her Shikon? Is that what ye just said, Inuyasha." Kaede's tone got higher, and worried.

"Yea, what do you make of it?"

There was a long pause as Kaede considered what Inuyasha told her. Then, finally, she spoke.

"Is there anything else ye have noticed about her?"

"She knows of the Sacred Tree. We passed it on the way here. She stopped to look at it, saying she could feel its presence. I don't understand, only I and Kagome could feel that way about the Sacred Tree, it was our tree. We shared it together."

His and Kagome's Tree?

"This girl seems very interesting. Is she here with ye?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, she's right outside."

"Fetch her for me, and we shall discover who this girl is."

Inuyasha got to his feet and made his way to the door flap. As he opened it, Jenna fell right through, as her ears were pressed against it.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Inuyasha yelled.

Jenna looked up at him nervously and smiled. Inuyasha helped her up, and Jenna faced Kaede. She was indeed an old woman. Her hair was very grey. She wore a kimono much like Inuyasha's only white on the top and red on the bottom. She had an eye patch over one eye, and gently smiled at Jenna.

"Come child, sit down and let me have a look at ye." Kaede said, welcomingly.

Jenna sat across, facing her from beyond the fire. Inuyasha sat some distance from Jenna, with his arms crossed. Kaede continued staring at the fresh faced girl. Jenna was getting tired of people staring at her.

"Indeed, ye are right Inuyasha. This girl does resemble our dear Kagome." Kaede replied after much observation.

"I told ya." Inuyasha groaned.

"I wish people would stop saying that." Jenna said.

"What is ye name, child?" Kaede asked.

"Jenna."

"Where have ye come from, Jenna?"

Jenna looked around.

"Actually, I'm not sure. See, I was in Tokyo with my sister, visiting Grandpa Higurashi on his shrine. Well, he's really not my Grandpa. We just call him that, but my family is planning on taking over it when he leaves." Jenna began to explain.

"Leaves! What do you mean 'leaves'?" Inuyasha interrupted. He seemed pretty upset but Kaede calmed him down.

"Now, now Inuyasha let her finish. I am sure there is an explanation. Please continue child."

Jenna then explained why the Higurashi's were leaving the shrine, and what the connections between the two families were. Inuyasha and Kaede both listened intently, and when she was finished, Kaede continued to ask her questions.

"Ye say that your family has known Kagome's for quite sometime, does that mean ye know of Kagome?"

"Well, no. Not exactly." Jenna replied. The room fell silent as the two waited for Jenna's answer. "You see, I'm not really blood relation to the Smith's. I'm adopted."

"Adopted? What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked, now getting involved in the question asking.

"It means that they aren't my real parents. They found me, outside their door about three years ago. I had no clothes, no name, and no identity. It was like I appeared out of nowhere. They gave me a home and a family, but I've never really felt like I belonged, that I was always meant to be somewhere else." Kaede and Inuyasha were both very interested in hearing the rest of what she had to say. "It was weird. The moment I stepped onto the grounds of the Higurashi shrine, I felt something go through me, like something had awakened inside of me. I knew something was going to happen."

Kaede finally spoke.

"Do ye know how ye ended up here, why Naraku had ye in his possession?"

"No, I don't. That's what I hoped you could tell me. I don't remember anything of how I ended up in this era, or in the hands of Naraku."

"Is there anything ye do remember, child?"

Jenna sat for a moment and thought. Looking at Kaede's face, she realized she had to give her something more to go on. Inuyasha was fully turned the opposite way, avoiding her eyes as much as possible, yet his ears were perked in eagerness. Jenna continued to think and then, slowly, she remembered a little about the events that happened before she blacked out.

"Well, I remember watering plants and flowers in the shrine…there were so many. I came across one patch, very beautiful, that surrounded a stone. It was a grave…Kagome's grave I believe…yeah…and that's when I realized she died around the same time I appeared. I remember thinking that was odd, and then…I felt something. I turned around and saw the tree….a huge, gigantic tree…the wind was blowing through its leaves and the rays of sun were showing me a spot in the bark. I was smiling, feeling happy. Knowing what I was supposed to do, I looked around for the well. You see, I've kinda dreamt about this for quite sometime, so I knew what to do. That's another thing I found strange. Anyway, I found it in the far corner of the shrine and went to it. I remember hearing a voice…"

"A voice?" Kaede interrupted.

"Yes."

"And what did this voice say, Jenna?"

Inuyasha still remained quite. Jenna thought again, knowing she could remember.

"It was saying, 'come to me' over and over and when I reached the well, it became clearer. It said something like, 'return to me, Shikon, and make me whole again.' I didn't understand it but then, I felt an incredible pain in my chest, like my heart was going to explode or something. My body began to pulse, and I grew weaker. I looked into the well, and saw…" Jenna paused and looked at Inuyasha who still had his back to her, "I think I saw Inuyasha's face."

Inuyasha immediately turned around and faced her. His eyes were wide with confusion and Kaede was just as shocked.

"And then what?" She asked.

"The last thing I remember hearing was 'Awaken Shikon!' and then I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm in some kind of feudal era, in a cold, dark castle being held captive by a demon and saved by some boy with dog like features. What do you think?" Jenna finished. She then saw the expressions on their faces, and knew something wasn't quite right. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Are ye sure that Naraku called ye Shikon, Jenna?" Kaede asked.

"Of course he did. I was there, I heard it." Inuyasha barked. He was beginning to get annoyed. He wanted answers because none of this was making sense to him.

"I did not ask ye, Inuyasha." Kaede remarked and then turned her attention to Jenna.

"Yes, he kept telling me when I regained consciousness that I was finally back home, and that he could finally become whole again." She answered.

"I see." Kaede sat and pondered. Both Inuyasha and Jenna stared at her in eagerness, waiting for her to start explaining.

"What is it Kaede, what do you make out of all this?" Inuyasha finally asked, getting impatient.

Kaede stood up and made her way, slowly over to Jenna. She signaled for Jenna to stand up, to save her poor old legs the trouble of bending down once more. Jenna stood up and Kaede grabbed her face, looking deep into her eyes, almost trying to read her soul.

"I knew from the moment ye stepped into my hut, that ye were special, Jenna." Kaede said.

"You did?" Jenna asked sincerely. Kaede nodded her head.

"I now see in your eyes, just what I thought. What ye have told me has also made me believe it to be true." Kaede continued.

"Believe what?"

Kaede made her way back to where she originally sat and closed her eyes.

"Three years ago, when Kagome was still among us, she protected a jewel. This jewel was known as the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. This jewel holds great spiritual power, making whomever posses it stronger and granting their every desire. My sister Kikyo was a powerful priestess who held the responsibility of watching over the jewel, making sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands. She died protecting it, taking it with her to the other world. Kagome became her reincarnation, bringing the jewel back amongst us."

It was Jenna's turn to listen, every once and a while looking at Inuyasha who stared deeply into the fire.

He must be thinking of Kagome. She thought. Kaede then continued to explain.

"Shortly after Kagome had come with the jewel, which was in her body, it shattered into many shards and scattered throughout the countryside. Demons once again came one by one to take the jewel, but Kagome and Inuyasha fought long and hard to collect the pieces, fighting off these demons."

"Let me guess, Naraku was one of those demons, right." Jenna interrupted.

"Aye, and one of the fiercest as well. Just as Kagome and Inuyasha were collecting shards, so was Naraku. Many times, they battled Naraku to claim his pieces and destroy him in the process. Finally, after many countless attempts, they claimed his pieces and the Sacred Shikon Jewel was complete once more."

Kaede continued to explain what had happened in those last few hours of Kagome's life, seeing as how Inuyasha did not wish to speak. He continued to stare into the fire. Finally, Kaede finished her story.

"We never recovered the Shikon Jewel after that. It disappeared once more, along with the woman who protected it. Naraku, too, had disappeared. We thought him dead, but after tonight, we now see that is far from true."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me." Jenna replied. Kaede looked up at her and smiled.

"No one knows what happened to the jewel, whether Kagome took it with her to the other world as Kikyo did, or destroyed it. But I believe she did something else. I believe she sent it away, where no demon or human, could ever find it or pursue."

"Where?" Jenna asked. There was a long pause before Kaede spoke.

"I believe that ye are the Sacred Shikon no Tama, Jenna." She finally answered.

Jenna and Inuyasha both jerked their heads at Kaede in utter shock, both not knowing what to think or say.

"What! You believe she's the jewel? How?" Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Yeah, how is that possible?" Jenna added.

"I believe Kagome destroyed the jewel's physical shape and placed its power and spirit in a human form. When Jenna entered my hut, I knew she was special. I could see a powerful spiritual aura surround her, an aura only the jewel possessed. This could explain why Naraku had you in his possession, and maybe even perhaps why he is alive."

"You think I brought him back?" Jenna asked timidly.

"Possibly. There has not been any sign of the Shikon Jewel in three years, neither has Naraku been seen either. But, now, he resurfaces. As does the jewel, and in his possession."

"But, Kaede, why would Kagome make the jewel human? Why would she send it to her era? Couldn't she have just kept it on her shrine?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Kagome must have known that would have endangered her family. I'm not sure why she gave it human form. Perhaps she knew she was going to die and wanted to continue to live through it, but she must have sent it to her era for protection. Knowing she had to keep it away from the shrine, she sent it to a family in another country, a family she trusted and knew." Kaede continued to explain.

She then looked over at Jenna, noticing the blank stare she was giving the crackling fire. Kaede knew this must be hard for her to hear. The hut was silent, for none of them knew what else to say. Then, Jenna stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going, child?" Kaede asked, breaking the silence.

"I need some time alone." Jenna answered.

"Sit down, will ya. You're not going anywhere until we get some more answers." Inuyasha commandingly said. Jenna turned her head to Inuyasha and gave him a cold stare with what looked to be like tears in her eyes.

"I've heard enough! Leave me alone, alright!" Jenna yelled angrily at him. "I just…I just want to go home." She ran out of the hut, into the darkness, leaving Inuyasha and Kaede alone. Inuyasha began to feel sorry for her, but he wasn't going to go after her.

"Poor child. She must be scared to death, finding out who she really is." Kaede sighed.

"I feel sorry for her too," Inuyasha began, "But do you really believe she's the Shikon Jewel? I mean, are you sure that's what Kagome did?"

"From what both of ye have told me, yes, I do." Kaede paused for a moment and then began again. "She's going to need some protection now. Every demon in the region will be out for her, whether ordered by Naraku or for their own purpose. Naraku himself could claim her again."

"And just who did you have in mind for that job?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at the old woman.

"Well, ye of course Inuyasha."

"Oh no. I'm not wasting my time babysitting another woman. You can protect her."

"I'm too old for such a task. Besides, I can't fight demons as good as ye." Inuyasha sat, nose in the air, eyes closed and arms crossed. "Jenna needs to discover herself, and she'll need your help. Help her find a way home, back to Kagome's era. For that is where she belongs, away from all of this, away from Naraku." Inuyasha continued to sit, not once looking at Kaede. "Please Inuyasha, it is what Kagome would have wanted."

Inuyasha opened his eyes at that statement and thought.

It is what Kagome wants. She died protecting the jewel, just like Kikyo, saying she wanted to rid this world of it. Maybe I should help Jenna.

Inuyasha got to his feet.

"Please Inuyasha, find her and talk with her. Help her through this, she needs ye." Kaede pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for Kagome. Besides, it could lead me closer to Naraku. Then I can kill him once and for all." Inuyasha groaned. He exited the hut, and stared up at the moon.

Is this really what you did, Kagome. Did you really make the jewel human? He thought. Then, he looked out toward the meadow.

"Now, where did that stupid girl run off to?"

**Connections and the First Battle**

Inuyasha sprinted through the forest and flew through the sky. He knew Jenna couldn't have gone too far, but was still concerned when he couldn't find her. Then, he sensed something. He followed the scent, landing in a meadow. There, he found her leaning against the Sacred Tree, deep in thought. Inuyasha watched her for a moment, noticing her strong resemblance to Kagome.

This is where Kagome always came to think. He thought.

Slowly, he approached her, sitting a short distance away. Jenna didn't seem to notice him until he spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"How would you feel if you just found out that the reason you can't remember anything about your life, is because you really didn't have one. That you were nothing more than a stupid gem that people fought over!" Jenna snapped.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to answer and looked at the ground. Jenna glanced at him, noticing his expression.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I'm just having a little trouble believing all of this." Jenna looked down into her lap. "I knew I was different. I knew when I first came to live with the Smiths. And when I started having the dreams and hearing voices I've never heard and seeing faces I've never seen. I guess deep down inside, I could sense I was meant to be somewhere else. That I truly didn't belong." Jenna explained.

Inuyasha couldn't help but think about what she said about seeing his face before. He decided to ask.

"Did you really see my face? In the well, I mean."

Jenna raised her head slowly and looked at him. He continued to stare at the grass, awaiting her answer.

"Yes, I did. But the voice I heard was Naraku's. I recognized it when he spoke to me earlier." Jenna then looked up at the sky. "I don't understand. What kind of connection do I have with him? If I was, I mean, am the Sacred Shikon Jewel, then why would I be connected to him and not Kagome. She is the one that protected the jewel, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure about Naraku, but we'll find out." Inuyasha looked up at the sky too and began to relate to Jenna's conflicting emotions. "I know what its like not to know your place in the world, especially a world like this. It took me sometime to discover it on my own, but I did." He then glanced over at Jenna, who gave him a surprising look.

He certainly did get sentimental all of a sudden. What's with this guy? One minute, he's biting off your head, and the next, he is totally understanding. She thought. Men are so complex!

"I made a promise," Inuyasha continued, "to protect Shikon and keep her away from the dangers of this world. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but now I do. Seeing as how Shikon must be you, I intend on keeping it. But I'm afraid only you can discover who you really are and what you truly want to be. That's something Kagome taught me and I'll never forget it."

Jenna noticed the glimmer in his eyes as he mentioned Kagome. He was thinking about her and it made Jenna wonder if they were more than friends once. She knew it wasn't her place to ask, but she did want to know one thing.

"You made that promise to Kagome, didn't you?"

Inuyasha once again gazed up at the stars, and gave a slight grin.

"Yea, I did."

"You two must have been close."

Silence fell upon them as they both continued to gaze up at the stars and full moon. The light of the moon beamed down upon them and the Sacred Tree, causing Jenna to turn her attention to it. She then recalled what Inuyasha had said back at the village to Kaede about the Sacred Tree.

"Umm, Inuyasha, I know you don't like me asking questions about, well, your personal life but there's something I can't get out of my mind."

"Yea, what's that?" Inuyasha didn't look at Jenna at all. Instead he observed the moon and how beautiful it was, wishing he could have shared it with Kagome.

"Well, I noticed back at the village, you mentioned that this tree was sacred to you and Kagome, that it belonged to you. Why is that?"

Inuyasha didn't answer for a moment. He really didn't know how.

"It holds our memories, memories of our past, and our time together. This is where we first met and it was also a place we came to talk." He then broke a small smile. "Kagome would sit and think in the very spot you are. Anytime we got in a fight, she either went back home through the well, or sit there." Inuyasha turned to face Jenna and noticed the remorseful look on her face. "It was very special to us, and still is special to me. We could feel each other through it, when she was in her world and I here. I can still feel her sometimes when I come near it."

When he finished, Jenna didn't really know what to say. She had only known him for a few hours and he was already willing to share something so intimate with her. He took so much offense to her questions before, so why now did he feel comfortable in discussing this with her.

It must be because he knows I'm the jewel, that I'm Shikon. The one thing he promised Kagome he would protect. She thought.

Inuyasha, noticing that he had said more than he bargained for, quickly changed his tune.

"There, does that answer your question?"

"Yea, but why would I have such a strong connection with it as well? I'm beginning to feel like I have many connections in this world that I don't even know I have." Jenna stood up and looked in the direction of the village. "I have to know more about the jewel. Maybe then, I'll be able to understand all this."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah, but…"

"Will you give it a rest? I told you to stop worrying about it!" Inuyasha interrupted, getting to his feet.

I spoke to soon. Now he's back the way I found him!

"Alright, fine! Gee wiz!" Jenna retorted. She was beginning to get annoyed with him. "You know, you have more mood swings than a woman with PMS!"

"Spare me." Inuyasha didn't really know what she meant, but knew it had to be an insult. He began to walk back toward the village. When he noticed she wasn't following, he turned to find her once more looking upon the Sacred Tree.

I have to know who or what I truly am. Only then, will I be able to make sense of these emotions I feel. Jenna thought deeply.

"Jenna, come on."

She quickly turned her head, in utter surprise. Did she hear him correctly? When Inuyasha saw her expression, he questioned it.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that's the first time I've ever heard you use my name before."

"So?"

Jenna began to walk in his direction, swinging her arms.

"I just think you like me more now, is all." She said in passing.

"No I don't. It's just…it would be inconvenient not to call you by your name. That's all." Inuyasha replied as he caught up to her. He was trying to hide his true meaning, which Jenna could see right though.

"Mmmhmm, sure. And that name would be…." Jenna looked straight in his eyes. Waiting to hear his answer, she bobbed her head up and down, with a slight grin on her face.

Inuyasha kept quite. He didn't want to give into her little game.

"Come on, say it. Come on…"

Her stares as they walked were becoming annoying to him, and the tone in her voice made it sound like she was talking to a baby.

How am I suppose to put up with this? He thought. Finally, he decided to give in, just so she would stop staring at him.

"Alright." He stopped in mid track. "Jenna." He groaned. "You happy now?"

"Yes, very. Thank you." Jenna giggled walking past him. "Just so long as we..."

Just then, a pulse went through Jenna's body. She stopped and held her chest. Inuyasha noticed something was wrong.

"Jenna, are you okay?"

"There's something coming, but I don't know what it is." She answered breathlessly. She paused for a moment. "I think it's after me."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air, for he began to sense something too. His ears perked and he caught the sound of insects. It was just as he thought.

"Didn't waste anytime, did you Naraku?" He said.

Jenna was still grabbing her chest and gasping for breath. She could feel anger and determination deep down inside, but knew it wasn't her own. She too, could hear the insects and in front of her, a vision of tiny, piercing red pupils. The vision soon left when she felt a strong force, coming from just behind them.

"It's getting closer, and it's big." She explained.

"It's a demon. Smells like a bear." Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. He bared and clenched his claws, with a grin on his face. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, aren't we sure of ourselves." Jenna remarked. Her head was pounding, and her vision was beginning to fade. She knew she was about to black out again, but fought hard not to. No, I can't fall into a trance again. Who knows what I'll become. I have to help Inuyasha. Naraku isn't going to get me. She thought. She then turned around quickly, looking worried but also composed, as if she was never in pain. "It's here!" She yelled.

Inuyasha turned around in time to see a monstrous bear demon come from the forest. It too, was baring its claws and also, its fangs. The demons red beady eyes scoped out for Jenna. When she was discovered, the bear demons voice boomed over the land.

"There you are Shikon. I've been looking for you. Lord Naraku wishes to have you back, and I was sent to fetch you. Now come."

A swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects surrounded the bear demon, acting as a shield. After it finished speaking, it began to reach for Jenna with its gigantic claw. Inuyasha soon intervened, slashing the insects that got in his way and drawing Tetsusaiga.

"She's not going anywhere!" He yelled.

Before he could strike with his sword, the bear demon quickly hit Inuyasha from behind using his other paw. Inuyasha hit the ground, skidding across the grass. It took him a moment to sit up and face the bear again.

"Stay out of the way, half breed. This doesn't concern you." The demon echoed.

There's that word again. Why do they call him that? Jenna thought.

She stood still, watching Inuyasha and the demon duke it out.

"When it comes to Naraku, it does concern me. What kind of demon would sink so low to serve that bastard, anyway. Oh I know. You would!" Inuyasha barked.

"Naraku found me in the woods, told me to find the Shikon Jewel for him, and he would let me use it until my power was complete. He even increased my power and strength so I would be able to complete his task. Once I have the jewel in my hands, I will use her to fulfill my power and then give her to my Lord." The monstrous demon explained.

Only the power of the Shikon Jewel can make demons more powerful. How could Naraku have this power too? Inuyasha thought.

The bear than turned his attention to Jenna who was still frozen in the same spot. She didn't understand why she wasn't more afraid of seeing this demon. It definitely wasn't something she was use to seeing everyday. So why wasn't she in more of a panic?

When she noticed the demon coming closer to her, she still did not move. She wanted to, but her legs apparently didn't. Inuyasha saw this and kept murmuring, "Move you stupid girl, move!" When Jenna still wasn't moving, he made another attempted attack. He ran at the demon at full speed with Tetsusaiga hauled over his shoulder. Again, as if the bear knew his moves, it struck him down with a forceful blow. Inuyasha opened his eyes in pain as he lay on the ground again, glancing up at the sky. The insects weren't moving. They just hovered overhead, as if they were spectating.

What are they doing, what are they waiting for. They're not even trying to help this thug. He thought.

Just then, he heard Jenna's voice. He sat up to find her clenched tightly in the claws of the bear demon. Jenna was yelling for him to come help her. He got off the ground as fast he could and made his way to her.

"Let me go!" Jenna yelled squirming in its claw.

"Naraku spoke the truth. I can already feel my power growing stronger. You are the jewel, only human. How delightful, I could use a good meal!" The bear proclaimed.

Jenna gasped.

This thing's going to eat me!

A sudden wave of fright came over her but then, she became calm. She stretched out her hand toward the beast and yelled,

"RELEASE ME!"

A great aura surrounded her, and a blast of lavender light struck the beast in the head. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, amazed at what he was witnessing. The light was so strong and bright, he had to cover his eyes. The bear demon yelped in pain, for the light she was emitting was burning his flesh. He dropped Jenna, causing her to hit her head and lose concentration. She then gazed at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What are you waiting for? Strike him down with your sword. He's blind and in great pain." Jenna yelled.

Inuyasha didn't question her request nor take a moment to think about it.

"WIND SCAR!" He projected, thrusting Tetsusaiga's blade toward the demon.

The bear screamed in pain once more, and then disintegrated into the air. Naraku's insects also disappeared, heading back to their master. Inuyasha held his stance until the yellow rays of light was gone along with the demon, then turned his attention to Jenna. She sat on the ground out of breath and returned Inuyasha's glance.

Wow, he is strong. She thought.

He walked toward her, and then knelt down.

"How did you…"

"I don't know." She answered. He helped her get to her feet.

"Well, we have to go tell Kaede. She needs to know about this. Come…" But Jenna then fainted, causing him to stop and catch her.

He looked into her face, knowing how exhausted she must be.

"So it is true. You are the Sacred Shikon Jewel." He pondered. He picked Jenna up and cradled her in his arms. She looked peaceful. He could feel her soft purring as her faint turned into a soft slumber. He began walking to the village, all the while thinking,

Guess we'll have to wait until morning.

**Pursuit of the Truth**

Jenna could hear the faint sound of voices as she lay asleep. The morning birds were chirping and the first rays of sun were beginning to fill the hut with light. Jenna wondered why Marielle and Grandpa Higurashi were talking so close to her. Wouldn't they have been downstairs for breakfast? Either way, she couldn't wait to tell them of her very weird, yet very real dream. Her head was pounding and she felt a little nauseous as she began to sit up.

"Marielle, Grandpa. You won't believe the dream I just had!" she said, opening her eyes.

Yet who she found before her was not Marielle or Grandpa Higurashi. Inuyasha and Kaede stopped speaking and stared at Jenna, both a bit confused at what she had just said. When Jenna saw their faces, she jumped a bit and yelped.

Oh no! It wasn't a dream after all! It's real! I'm still here, with them! she thought.

"Feeling better now, Jenna?" Kaede asked.

Jenna turned to her suddenly.

"A little, I still have quite the headache though." she replied giving a weak smile. "I…I just thought I was back home, that what happened yesterday was all a dream."

"Well, it wasn't." Inuyasha groaned.

"I know that now, Inuyasha. But thanks for making it obvious." Jenna retorted. "It was just too much excitement in one night to even seem real."

Kaede handed Jenna a bowl of grits. Jenna smiled gladly taking the bowl, but noticed the half demon watching her carefully.

Inuyasha went over what happened last night in his head many times. He was amazed by it but very confused.

If she is Shikon, does that mean she is the one Kagome was talking about? How can I keep my promise when I still love her? Am I really ready to get over Kagome? He thought, still staring at Jenna.

Jenna didn't like his stares and finally spoke up.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha peeped.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I wasn't looking at you in anyway! Quite accusing me of things I don't do, will ya!" Inuyasha barked.

"Well, then stop looking at me like I'm funny looking or something! It creeps me out!" Jenna yelled back, grabbing her head as it throbbed.

Kaede gave a deep sigh and then closed her eyes.

Just like Kagome and Inuyasha fought, so do these two. And only after a day. she thought.

"Calm down the both of ye. Inuyasha, sit in peace and look the other way. Apparently Jenna does not wish for your looks of astonishment."

"Fine. Doesn't bother me any." He replied turning his head in the opposite direction, with his arms crossed.

"Ye will have to forgive him, child. He is just a bit troubled by what happened last night." Kaede told Jenna.

Jenna paused, and then looked up at Kaede.

"He told you?"

"Aye, and by the sounds of it, ye have proven to be the Sacred Shikon Jewel. The powers he described could have only come from the jewel itself. There is also no doubt that Naraku was behind this attack" Kaede explained.

It was still a bit blurry, but Jenna could vaguely remember what happened. She knew she did demonstrate some sort of power, some sort of ability. She remembered being scared for her life, thinking that the bear demon was going to kill her but suddenly becoming calm, as if she had become someone or something else. With one hand, she managed to bring the bear down and let Inuyasha handle the rest. After that, the last thing she remembered was seeing Inuyasha's back to her as she lost consciousness.

That seems to be happening to me quite a bit lately. she thought.

But Jenna did recall what she wanted to do, what she wanted to find out before the demon arrived.

"Kaede, can you tell me more about the Sacred Jewel? I feel like if I knew more about it, I might be able to understand all of this, find out for myself if I really, truly am what you say." she asked kindly.

Kaede looked upon the weak creature and smiled. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at her as well. Her words made him wonder for himself. Kaede sat down slowly beside Jenna and closed her eyes.

"What do ye wish to know?" she asked.

"Everything. Anything you can tell me Kaede. Please, I need to know. Please explain it all to me once more."

With her eyes still closed, Kaede began.

"Very well Jenna. I shall tell ye the knowledge I have learned from the demon slayers village, where the Shikon Jewel originated. Many, many years ago the jewel was created from the body, spirit and heart of a brave priestess named Midoriko whose duty in life was to purify a demons soul. Many demon souls were saved by her and all were eternally grateful. Yet one demon only wished to destroy her, making sure she would never interfere with the souls of any other of his fellow demons. He attacked her and the village causing a great fight to occur. The demon himself went after Midoriko and held her tightly in his jaws. But the priestess would not give up, and with the last of her strength, summoned her powers together to try and purify this demons soul. This was how the jewel was created."

"Did she die?" Jenna asked, intrigued.

"Aye, but so did the demon she was trying to save. When the villagers found them, they were crystallized together, a hole in her chest, and the Sacred Jewel lying down beneath them. It glowed with great spiritual power so the villagers knew this jewel was special and created from the priestess that had protected them for so many years." Kaede continued. "It is said that the spirits of Midoriko and the demon still battle within it, causing the jewel to be both good and evil."

"Why is it called the Shikon Jewel?"

"Shikon means Four Souls. The jewel is made up of the four souls of the human heart; courage, wisdom, friendship, and love. These are needed to purify a demon and make it whole, but which no demon possesses. It must be taught or shown to the demon in order for the demon to be truly purified." Kaede paused and then looked over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at her and snuffed. Jenna wasn't sure what they could be communicating to each other but knew it wasn't good.

"So, what kind of powers does the jewel hold? I mean, I realize it is very spiritual, but what does that mean exactly?" Jenna asked, interrupting their mental dispute.

"Aye, the jewel is very powerful spiritually. The Sacred Shikon Jewel has the power to grant the wishes and desires of those who possess it. Yet, the jewel is neither good nor evil. If used for good, the jewel has the power to purify, destroy the evil around it and whatever else its master wishes. However, if used for evil, the jewel has the power to undoubtedly increase a demons power, cause death and destruction, and all the desires its master wishes. It is no longer pure." Kaede continued.

"So, you're saying that whatever the nature of the one who holds it, is also the nature of the Shikon Jewel?" Jenna elaborated.

"Aye. Wouldn't ye agree Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head and looked at the two women.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"The jewel was given to my elder sister Kikyo some many years ago. Her duty was to protect it and keep it pure. I'm not sure why she was given this responsibility but my sister had very unusual spiritual powers, even for a priestess." Kaede continued.

"Kikyo. I feel like I know that name." Jenna whispered.

"Kikyo stopped many demons from taking the jewel, but my sister became obsessed with a half demon and was distracted from her duties to protect it. During this time, many demons and those of ill will tried to take advantage of her. In the end, Kikyo lost her life in an effort to protect it from the one demon she thought she could trust." Kaede sat in silence for a moment as Inuyasha got to his feet.

"Are you blaming me for her death, ya old hag! I didn't kill her Kaede, you know that. It was Naraku! I'm sick of people blaming me for things I don't do!" Inuyasha barked.

Kaede continued to sit with her eyes closed in silence. For a minute, Jenna wasn't sure what Inuyasha was yelling about, but then understood.

"Wait, you're the demon she fell in love with?" Jenna asked surprised.

"Uhh…" Inuyasha moaned. He wasn't sure how to answer her. Then Kaede stepped in.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I was just getting to Naraku." Inuyasha sat down crossing both his arms and legs, staring at the wall. Kaede turned to Jenna. "Aye, Inuyasha and Kikyo were in love, but that is what caused them so much pain. Naraku used this opportunity to gain control over the jewel by turning them against one another. He deceived them into thinking that they really just wanted to kill each other instead of living together."

"But what about Kagome? I thought Inuyasha loved her?"

"What! I never told you that!" Inuyasha barked yet again.

"Well it was written all over your face earlier when you were telling me about her, and especially the way you look at me!" Jenna retorted.

"You're crazy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Alright, that's enough. Calm down the both of ye." The old woman snapped. Inuyasha and Jenna glared at each other with contempt and then faced opposite directions. Kaede sighed. "Jenna, Kagome was the reincarnation of my sister, holding many of the powers and abilities that Kikyo once had. When she first appeared, Kagome bared the Sacred Jewel, which was burned with my sisters' corpse. It was inside Kagomes' body. The duties of protecting it had then passed on to her. Yet in an unexpected turn of events, Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel when trying to retrieve it from a demon and it scattered into many pieces. Together, Inuyasha and Kagome went out to find the shards and restore the jewel before Naraku could. Of course, being Kikyo's reincarnation, Inuyasha began to fall for Kagome, cared for her and soon, fell in love with her, forgetting all about my dear sister."

"Will you give it a rest Kaede. I'm tired of hearing all this again. Besides, how do you know I was really in love with her?" Inuyasha remarked. He still sat quietly, eyes closed and Jenna looked upon him in wonderment.

Poor Guy. Then Jenna thought of something she seemed to have remembered about Kagome, but wasn't sure how.

"Kagome was from my era, wasn't she? And the only way for her to get here was through the well, using the Shikon Jewel. "

Inuyasha looked over quickly at Jenna, surprised, but Kaede wasn't.

"How'd you…" He began to ask, but Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

"I heard you saying something about the well earlier. I just figured that the jewel was how she was able to."

"Aye. Kagome used the power of the jewel to travel back and forth through time. The jewel was her only connection between the worlds." Kaede elaborated.

"She was summoned here, just like me." Jenna whispered to herself. Then she turned to more pressing matters. "What about Naraku? Why does it seem I have such a strong connection with him? Last night, when I could feel the bear demon coming, I saw a vision of Naraku's eyes, looking at me. I felt feelings that weren't my own, I felt anger and determination. Could those have been his feelings?" she asked.

Kaede pondered for a moment.

"Perhaps, child. I do not know why Naraku and ye have a common bond. It could have something to do with the night of his demise. Naraku has always craved the jewel, using shards of it to do his evil deeds. Perhaps he bares a shard of the jewel, still."

"No, the jewel was complete, remember. There's no way he has a shard. It has to be something more than that." Inuyasha argued. He got to his feet and looked down at Jenna. "I'm afraid the only way we're going to find answers to those questions is to ask the bastard ourselves."

"What!" Jenna yelled. "Earth to Inuyasha, Naraku is trying to kill you and make me his slave for life! Why on earth would we go looking for him when he's already out to get us? It's suicide. Besides, I thought the plan was to protect me from him, not hand me over!"

"I'm afraid Inuyasha is right. Unless ye find Naraku and settle this once and for all, ye won't discover the answers ye seek. It's the only way." Kaede advised.

Inuyasha and Kaede were both silent now and Jenna stared at them in disbelief. She couldn't believe they were willing to hand her over, that Inuyasha wanted to put her in harms way. Jenna got to her feet, like Inuyasha, and began to walk out of the hut. When she walked past him, he turned to her quickly.

"Now where are you going?" He called to her. "Get back here! We're not done talking yet!"

"Yeah, well I am. I found out what I needed to now." Jenna stopped and turned around. "I found out enough to help understand and deal with what I truly am. But if you think that I'm going to stay around here and let you hand me over to Naraku just so you can understand why Kagome is gone from your precious life Inuyasha, think again. I'm going home!" she yelled back to him.

Inuyasha perked up his ears and paused for a moment. That phrase was so familiar to him, one he hadn't heard for so long. As Jenna continued to walk, he then realized what she had just said to him.

"I never said that to you! And what do you mean you're going home? How do you expect to do that!" Inuyasha yelled, but Jenna didn't answer. She just kept walking, causing him to get very upset. He growled and just before he could sprint after her, Kaede spoke.

"Patience Inuyasha. I think we might have scared her with the thoughts of finding Naraku."

"Ya think." Inuyasha groaned. "Kaede, she can't really go home, can she?"

"I'm not entirely sure of that. She is the Sacred Jewel, so it might be possible. Ye best go after her to make sure. But Inuyasha, don't upset her further. Try and calm her with the fact of finding Naraku. She could be the key to destroying him once and for all." Kaede stressed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I'll calm her down." Inuyasha said as he ran in the direction toward the well. Even if I have to knock her unconscious. he thought.

Naraku opened his eyes and grinned happily. He sat in the corner of his private quarters, once again in his castle.

"Good," he spoke, "I feel the anger and frustration from Shikon, anger toward Inuyasha. My favorite kind. Maybe I should let them stay together a bit longer. These feelings might be of some use to me. If they grow stronger, then it will be that much harder for her spirit to stay pure, and Kagome's death would have been in vein. This girl could be the one thing that destroys Inuyasha and make me, ever powerful." Naraku examined himself. "Already the connection I have with her as made my body whole again and I feel my powers returning. Soon, I will be fully alive again, restored to the glory I once had."

Then, Naraku got a vision of the Bone Eaters Well. He smiled grimly again and gave a little chuckle. He knew what Jenna was going to try and attempt. It seemed to amuse him.

"Oh no, my dear, you can not leave yet. The fun is just beginning. Your only home is with me." Then he heard Inuyasha's voice, and chuckled grimly. "I shall let you have her Inuyasha, for now. That way, she will become your greatest enemy!"

Jenna stood next to the well, looking down. She knew this had to work. It worked for Kagome when she used the jewel and seeing as how Jenna was the jewel, she didn't see why it wouldn't work for her. Just then, Jenna heard Inuyasha land behind her.

"What do you think you're doing, Jenna?" He barked.

Jenna didn't turn to face him, but continued to gaze at the bottom of the well.

"Go away Inuyasha! I'm going home!" She replied.

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

"If Kagome could travel through time using, well, me, then I should be able to go too. So save your breath. Nothing you say is going to make me stay. I'd rather put all this behind me and go back home then be handed over to some evil demon." Jenna explained. She then turned around and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Well, it was very nice to meet you Inuyasha. Hope everything works out for you and thanks for everything. It's been interesting." She said shaking it.

"Yeah but…"

Inuyasha gave her a puzzling look. Was she really leaving? Jenna turned to the well and put her knee on the edge. Please work. she thought. Giving a big sigh, she took the jump. Inuyasha was frozen for a moment. He couldn't hear anything. Was she really gone? But then, he heard a thud and "Ouch!" He went to the well and looked down below. Sure enough, there was Jenna at the bottom, grabbing her arm.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha yelled down to her. He leapt in, picked her up and took her back up. Jenna sat on the grass as he set her down, confused.

"I don't understand. Why didn't it work?" she asked.

Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"I was trying to tell you. Kagome's only link with this world was the jewel, that's why she could go back. She had it with her. Nothing kept her here."

"Except for you." Jenna commented.

"That's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is there must be something here holding you back. And my guess is its Naraku." Inuyasha added. Then he turned to her when he heard sobbing.

Jenna was beginning to cry. Her frustration with all of this had finally caught up with her and she had to let it out.

"I just want to go home." She sobbed.

"Stop crying will ya." Inuyasha demanded.

"I can't help it. I'm a little frustrated right now!" She snapped.

"Calm down alright, I just hate crying that's all. Especially when girls cry." He explained.

Jenna still sat sobbing, hiding her eyes from Inuyasha. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Inuyasha's eyes staring into hers. She paused and stared back, almost mesmerized. What was he doing?

"Listen, the only way you're going to find a way home and get the answers that you are still looking for is to find Naraku. I want answers too. And I never said I was going to hand you over to him. I'll protect you, Jenna. I'll protect you like I promised. I won't let him harm you." Inuyasha said gently to her. Jenna smiled at him, for she could see he was telling her the truth. Inuyasha got to his feet, breaking their eye contact and reached out his hand. "Come on, we best be on our way."

Jenna placed her hand in his and again, met his eyes.

"You know, you can be very sweet when you wanna be." She told him.

Inuyasha dropped her hand.

"Yeah, well, I don't always want to be 'sweet', so don't get used to it." He barked. He began to walk back to the village when Jenna stopped him with her hand in his. He turned around and looked upon her beautiful face, a face that reminded him of Kagome, the woman who tended to the wounds of his soul and taught him kindness.

"Inuyasha, Thank You."

**The Reunion**

"Bye Kaede. Thank you for everything." Jenna said, as she hugged the old woman.

"I'm sure we shall see each other again, Jenna. But do watch ye self." Kaede advised.

"I will. But I think I'm in pretty good hands." Jenna glanced over at Inuyasha, smiling. He stood with his back to them and snuffed.

"Are you two done saying your goodbyes yet? We don't have a lot of time to waste ya know."

"Easy boy. No need to get snappy." Jenna turned to say. She walked over to Inuyasha and stood next to him.

They both looked back to Kaede once more and began walking.

"Take care. Inuyasha, watch over her. Be mindful of Naraku at all times!" Kaede yelled.

"Stop lecturing me ya old hag. I know what I'm supposed to do!" Inuyasha barked back. Kaede just smiled.

I know ye do Inuyasha. But are ye sure of everything that should be done to protect her. Kagome made the jewel human for a reason, knowing she would end up here. Only ye can help her find herself and resist the evil. Only then will she stay pure. Kaede thought.

When they got farther from the village, Jenna looked back and sighed. She knew she was going to miss it, especially Kaede. That old woman was one of her only friends in this new world, besides Inuyasha. Maybe they would be the only ones she would find. Everyone and everything else would just be after her power. She was alone now, who could she trust?

"Will ya stop stalling and come on!" Inuyasha broke through her thoughts.

Jenna turned around and saw him there, staring at her. Jenna agreed and caught up to him. They walked side by side, down the hill, passed the well and then the Sacred Tree. Jenna took one good glance at it and then at Inuyasha. She wasn't alone, she had Inuyasha. In that moment, she felt as if she could trust him and that everything was going to be alright. After all, he had been with her this long, protecting her. She remembered what he had said to her a few days before. I'll protect you, Jenna. I'll protect you like I promised. I won't let him harm you. Jenna smiled at the thought and kept gazing at him. Inuyasha glanced over, noticing her eyes on him.

"What are you gawking at?"

Jenna smiled more broadly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, looks like it's just me and you now." She answered.

"Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. I think I'll enjoy it. After all, you're really the only friend I have. In this world I mean." Jenna replied.

"Yeah, well, you too." Inuyasha said.

Jenna looked up at him as they continued to walk.

"You mean you don't have any friends either?"

Inuyasha was silent. Jenna took this as a sign that she shouldn't have asked that question. But she was surprised when he began to answer.

"I used to. Truth is I've always been alone. Until Kagome showed up, I didn't have anyone to go to or be around. I couldn't trust anyone. I was always an outcast, never fully accepted by humans nor demons."

"That's horrible. Why weren't you ever accepted?" Jenna asked.

"A half demon is never accepted. They are seen as foul creatures with dirty blood."

"Dirty blood?"

Inuyasha glanced over at Jenna and saw the confusion on her face. She didn't know what a half demon was, nor understand why he could possibly have been so lonely in life.

"A half demon is born between a demon and a human. In most cases, the father is the demon and the mother, a human. That is why half demons are looked upon in disgust, and therefore treated poorly by both sides of the blood line." He explained.

"You're half human too?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it!"

"Well, that explains a lot." Jenna commented.

"Explains what?" Inuyasha asked, almost offended.

"Your appearance, your strength, and most of all, your mood swings." Jenna smiled.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha groaned. He quickened his pace, causing Jenna to catch up with him.

"Hey come on, I meant it in a good way." Jenna tried to redeem herself but Inuyasha just stared forward, not saying a word. "So, what kind of demon was your father? I'm guessing, dog."

"He was the most powerful demon of his time. He ruled over all of the western land, or so I'm told. I don't really remember or know much about him. He died shortly after I was born. And yes, he was a dog demon." Inuyasha answered gruffly.

"Wow, so you really are a dog boy." Jenna said enthusiastically.

"Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha turned suddenly to yell.

"No, I actually think it's pretty cool." Jenna answered as a matter of factly.

Inuyasha gave her a look of confusion.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, all guys are dogs, but it's not everyday you meet a cute one who really has dog like features." Jenna paused, realizing she had just called Inuyasha cute without meaning to. Inuyasha also noticed but Jenna quickly changed the meaning. "I mean, not that all dogs aren't cute. You just happened to be cuter than most…"Jenna got wide eyed. Shut up Jenna, you're embarrassing yourself! She looked up at Inuyasha and saw his still confused gaze. "Just forget I said anything, okay. I'm sure you get my point." She said as she began to walk again.

Inuyasha watched her from behind. She thinks it's cool, that I'm cute? He was still amazed that she wasn't afraid of him being a half demon, now that she knew what that meant. Usually, people would start to treat him badly, making him feel ashamed of his nature, but she didn't. Then again, Kagome didn't make him feel that way either. As he continued to watch her, he gave a small grin. Maybe being with her wasn't going to so bad after all.

"Kitsanu," Naraku bellowed. "Come forth."

The castle was darker than ever. There was no doubt that Naraku was getting stronger. From out of the shadows, a dark figure emerged. A figure of a young man. "Yes, master Naraku. How may I serve thee?" Kitsanu asked.

"I want you to go after Inuyasha and the young girl with him." Naraku ordered.

"You mean, the girl who is known to be the Sacred Jewel?"

"Yes, Shikon."

"You wish me to kill them?"

"No, not yet. I am more interested in seeing Shikon's abilities once more. The stronger she becomes, the more valuable she is to me." Naraku explained.

Kitsanu didn't understand.

"You would use me as a ploy to get the girl to use her powers? You send me to die!" He said, disgusted.

Naraku could sense the anger in his voice. In a way it pleased him.

"Don't question me, Kitsanu. You shall not die, just sleep, until I am able to bring you back. You were created from my essence, and when I have the power of Shikon in my control, you shall rise again along with your brothers and sisters." Naraku commented. Kitsanu gave a confusing look. "Think of it as living immortally. Now go."

Kitsanu departed at Naraku's order, vanishing in a swirl of smoke. Naraku closed his eyes, seeing the vision of Jenna's face.

"Soon now, very soon, you will be mine again."

"Now, don't peek Inuyasha. A girl's bath is a very private thing!" Jenna told him. She undressed and stepped into the hot springs.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have no interest in seeing you naked!" He called to her from behind a big rock.

"Whatever. Just stay behind that rock, will ya?" Jenna then turned attention to herself. "I feel like I haven't bathed in a month." She said in disgust.

"Don't over exaggerate. It's only been a couple of days since we left the village." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, but it's been a week since I showed up here and I certainly didn't bathe at the village. Besides, demons have been coming after me left and right since we left and I'm covered in blood and dirt." Jenna argued.

"You're covered in blood and dirt! I'm the one whose been doing all the fighting! You certainly haven't shown any effort into defending yourself like that one night!" Inuyasha yelled.

Jenna glared at the rock, hoping Inuyasha could feel her cold stare.

"I told you. I don't know how I did those things before and I haven't been able to since. Give me a break. Besides, aren't you supposed to be the one protecting me anyway?"

Inuyasha was silent for a second, knowing Jenna did have a point. But then he thought of something.

"Well, I just figured that since you are the Shikon Jewel in human form, you would use your power to protect yourself instead of always relying on me."

Jenna, with her eyes closed, lifted an eyebrow at his comment. She knew he too had a point.

"I would, if I could figure out how to use it. You didn't think I thought of that? I'm not that defensive less. Now, leave me alone. You're ruining my relaxing, hot soak." Jenna replied.

Inuyasha growled a little.

Why you… This girl is so stubborn. he thought. He gazed around the rock and observed Jenna sitting calmly with a slight smile on her face. Inuyasha became relaxed, his mood lifted. Her personality and looks remind me so much of Kagome yet she's different. I don't know how, but she is. I know she has a bond with Naraku, but could she have one with Kagome as well?

Just then, Jenna let out a terrified scream which caused Inuyasha to jump out from behind the rock and run toward her. When Jenna noticed him coming, she immediately turned around, slapped him in the face and got back down into the water.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled in anger, rubbing his face.

"I told you not to peek at me!" Jenna yelled back.

"I only came because I heard you scream, you idiot! Otherwise, I wouldn't be standing here!"

"I screamed because I saw a man watching me from over there!" Jenna pointed just ahead of her. "Since you were the one who came out, I hit you! You deserve it anyway for peeking at me."

"I told you already, I wasn't peeking at you! It wasn't me!" Inuyasha then caught a familiar scent.

"What is it Inuyasha? You smell something?" Jenna asked when she noticed him sniffing the air.

"Some guy was watching you, huh?" Inuyasha said as he ran into the bushes.

Jenna called after him, but he kept running. He knew this scent and he was determined to find him. Jumping into the air, he landed in front of the culprit. By this time, Jenna had caught up to him. She stopped for breath and noticed the man Inuyasha was facing, the man who had been watching her.

"Long time no see, Miroku. I knew it was you." Inuyasha said.

He knows this guy? Jenna thought.

"Inuyasha, it's really you!" The man replied in happiness. "Indeed it has been a long time. Where have you been? The others and I were concerned when you left."

"I had some things to take care of on my own. You knew that. Now why were you peeking on Jenna?" Inuyasha asked demandingly.

"Jenna?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Inuyasha, do you know this guy?" Jenna interrupted.

Miroku turned around to find himself face to face with the woman he had seen soaking in the hot springs. He went up to her and grabbed her hand. Jenna wasn't sure how to react to this.

"My dear maiden, I'm sorry if I frightened you back there. I was just passing by when I noticed your beauty bathing in the springs. I couldn't help but gaze upon you." Miroku explained. He then kissed her hand, causing Jenna to blush.

Inuyasha growled and got between them.

"Give it a rest Miroku! You never change do you?"

Jenna gave him an angry look.

"What's wrong with a little manners, Inuyasha? At least this guy knows how to treat a woman!" She smirked.

"Oh yeah! I bet the next thing he was going to ask you was if you would mind bearing him a child! How's that for treating a woman?" Inuyasha barked.

"What! He wouldn't do that, you're just jealous!" Jenna looked past Inuyasha and toward Miroku. He stood there watching them with a confused yet amazed look on his face. "Is that true? Were you really going to ask me that?" Jenna asked.

Miroku snapped out of his daze and addressed the question, scratching his head.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind joining me for another dip in the hot springs first, then ask you for a child after we got settled."

Jenna stared opened jawed. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Told ya. Nothing but a perverted monk." He grumbled, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Miroku gave a shy smile and blushed a bit. Jenna gave a disgusting look.

"Shut up! You're not any different, Inuyasha! You're the one who saw me naked!" Jenna yelled.

"I told you already, it wasn't intentional! I had no interest!" the half demon growled, staring angrily into her face.

"Great, I'm stuck in the forest with two perverts!" she sighed. "Inuyasha, who is this guy? How do you know him?" she asked.

Before Inuyasha could answer, Miroku stepped forward, becoming very serious.

"My name is Miroku. I'm a traveling monk who is sought after to exercise demons. I'm an old friend of Inuyasha." He explained.

Jenna glanced over at Inuyasha who stood with his arms crossed again. She gave a slight smile as she spoke.

"An old friend, huh? I was under the impression you didn't have any friends Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked over at her.

"I said I use to have friends, ones I cared for. But I'm meant to be alone." He answered.

"I see." Jenna looked over at Miroku. "Well, it's nice to meet one of Inuyasha's old friends. I'm Jenna."

Miroku tried to grab her hand for another kiss, but Jenna denied him the pleasure. Admitting defeat, Miroku said how nice it was to meet a new friend of Inuyasha's and a lovely one at that. Jenna couldn't help but blush. Miroku may be lecherous, but he did know how to redeem himself with sweet talk. Inuyasha wasn't showing it but he was happy to see a familiar face. Miroku then came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It sure is good to see you again, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, you too Miroku." Inuyasha said, smiling.

"You have to come say hello to the others. They would be glad to see you again."

"Where are they?"

"Up beyond this hill, at the Demon Slayers village. I live there now, with Sango. After you left, I couldn't bear to leave her alone. Especially after Kohaku died. Shippo decided to stay as well. You should see how he's grown." Miroku explained.

Inuyasha's smile soon left his face when he looked over at Jenna.

"I don't know Miroku. I don't think it would be a good idea."

Miroku became surprised that Inuyasha would pass up an opportunity to see his friends. Jenna noticed the expression on Inuyasha's face. She knew he wanted to, but something was preventing him from saying yes. It must have been her. Did he think it would be too dangerous? Even if that was the case, she wasn't going to let him pass this up.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go with him. I'd really like to meet the others, and I know you want to see them too." She intervened. Inuyasha glanced over at her again, seeing the plead in her eyes. "Don't think you can't because of me." There was a pause, before Inuyasha spoke.

"Alright, we'll go." Inuyasha said, smiling gratefully to her.

Miroku too smiled and told them to follow him. He put his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and they walked side by side. Jenna followed close behind. Suddenly, a strange impulse caused her to glance over her shoulder. She didn't see anything but she could feel something or someone.

It's nothing. I'm not going to ruin this for him. I can't ruin this for Inuyasha. she thought. She began to walk again, almost running to catch up with the two boys.

From behind the trees, Kitsanu's shadowy figure emerged with his eyes flashing. He grinned and chuckled grimly.

"Hey guys, wait up! Wait up will ya!" Jenna yelled after them.

"What, you and Sango are betrothed?" she heard Inuyasha say in disbelief.

"Yeah, hard to believe huh?" Miroku said. "But we really haven't done anything to prepare for marriage. We are living together but she's been a bit hesitate about actually settling down."

"I can't imagine why." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"But please, don't say anything about what happened back there, okay. You know how she can get."

"What! You're already involved with someone?" Jenna yelled after she finally caught up to them. She couldn't believe it. This guy was engaged and he still tried to come on to her? She found him to be very lecherous indeed.

"Yes. I found being patient with Sango would pay off in the end, and it was worth the wait." Miroku answered sincerely.

"I'm impressed, monk. You actually got Sango, one of the toughest women I know, to finally accept your offer. Can't say I'm that surprised. It was bond to happen." Inuyasha laughed, followed by Miroku.

Jenna didn't find it amusing.

"Wait until you see her, Inuyasha. She's more beautiful than ever."

They finally reached the top of the hill where down below, they could see the Demon Slayers village. It was surrounded by tall trunks of trees, for protection, and smoke could be seen from the many huts inside. It was certainly bigger than Kaede's village, and very active at that. Jenna and Inuyasha followed Miroku down the hill and through the gates. The villagers watched the two weird visitors as Miroku led them to his hut, where a beautiful woman sat out on the deck accompanied by a little two tailed cat and what looked to be a fox. Miroku called to her and she raised her head, smiling.

"Miroku, you're finally home…" Sango then noticed Inuyasha and gasped. "Inuyasha? Is that really you?"

"Hey Sango. I see you've done well for yourself." Inuyasha smiled.

Sango gave Inuyasha a big hug. She was very happy yet surprised to see her old friend. Then the little fox spoke, causing Jenna to jump a bit.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey Shippo! You really have grown." Inuyasha said as Shippo jumped into his arms.

Jenna watched as the four old friends were finally reunited, carrying on in conversation. She had never seen Inuyasha so happy before. His smile was beaming and his laugh joyful. It pleased her to see him this way, knowing how unhappy his life has been. She thought it must feel good to him to know there were still those he cared for, alive.

"Who's that?" Shippo asked, pointing to Jenna.

They all became silent and glanced over at her. All Jenna could do was smile and wave nervously.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come over here and introduce yourself." Inuyasha told her.

Jenna slowly walked over and stood beside Inuyasha. The little fox demon peered into her eyes, still on top of Inuyasha's shoulder. He was beginning to make Jenna nervous.

"I'm Jenna." She finally replied.

Sango approached her smiling, leaving Miroku's embrace.

"It is very nice to meet you, Jenna." She said, and then turned to Inuyasha. "Why didn't you say you had a new friend, Inuyasha? Come on in, you must be hungry. We have much to talk about."

They all followed Sango into the hut, sitting around the fire that was already burning. Sango had finished preparing some food and served everyone with a bowl of rice and fish. Soon, conversation turned to stories of old times, recalling the adventures they had shared those three years ago. Jenna just sat and listened intently. It was an interesting and a fun way to get to know these people, especially Inuyasha. There was laughter and smiles all around. Yet when they came to the night of Kagome's death, a bit of sorrow seemed to fill both their faces and voices. Inuyasha just stared at the floor while the others at the fire. It was an awkward silence. Jenna noticed tears beginning to form in each of their eyes. Kagome must have really meant a lot to them. She didn't want to say anything, afraid she might offend someone, for she didn't know much about Kagome, only that she created her human form and sent her to live her life. Finally, the silence was broken by Miroku.

"One thing I don't understand Inuyasha, why did you leave us? Why did you decide to go on your own?"

Inuyasha remained silent, but all of them, including Jenna watched him.

"I had to. It was the right thing to do. I am meant to be alone." He finally spoke.

"That's not true…"

"Yes it is Sango." Inuyasha growled as he raised his head. "Everyone I have ever cared for, anyone I have ever loved dies because of me. I put them in danger. I couldn't handle losing anyone else after Kagome, so I had to leave you guys. I left you so you could live."

"Inuyasha, you know you are not to blame for anyone's death. It was Naraku and the power of the Sacred Jewel. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't control its power. The Sacred Jewel was too strong, cursing all those who fell in its path and Naraku killed those who got in his way to control it." Miroku explained.

Jenna sat awestruck at what Miroku had just said. Kaede failed to mention that part to her. Was she really cursed? Inuyasha glanced over at her as Sango spoke, noticing the expression on her face.

"What Kagome did that night was to save us all. She made her wish to destroy the Sacred Jewel and in the process, took Naraku with it. So don't say you're to blame because you're not. Thank God those two cursed things are gone from this world so we can finally live in peace and happiness."

Inuyasha and Jenna both exchanged glances wishing that what Sango had said was true. They were both reluctant to say anything, but knew they had too.

"Guys, Naraku is back." Inuyasha said.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all quickly looked at him with fear.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome destroyed him. He's dead!" Shippo yelled.

"He's alive, and I fought him. That's how I found Jenna." Inuyasha said.

"But, why would Naraku be alive? The Sacred Jewel no longer exists so what more would he have to live for? Vengeance?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, there is no more Sacred Jewel." Shippo added.

"That's not entirely true either."

Inuyasha looked back over at Jenna and the others followed his glance. Jenna could do nothing but sit as they stared. Should she say something? Her question was soon answered when Miroku spoke.

"You mean, this girl has the Sacred Jewel?"

Inuyasha was about ready to answer but Jenna beat him to the punch. She felt it her responsibility to explain herself.

"Actually, I a_m_ the Sacred Shikon Jewel."

"WHAT!" The three friends yelled in unison.

"I had a hard time believing it too, but I'm starting to think it's true." Jenna replied to their remark.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo all sat speechless, not really knowing what to say. They were living so happily knowing the jewel and Naraku were gone. They were finally moving forward. But hearing this, hearing that the jewel was back, and in human form, brought their hopes crashing down.

"How is this possible?" Sango asked.

"How did she get here?" Shippo added.

"I sensed Naraku after all these years and I took it as an opportunity to get revenge. But when I reached him, I found Jenna with him and knew I had to get her out…" Inuyasha and Jenna both took turns explaining things to the bewildered friends. They explained how Naraku had used her, what Kaede believed about her, Jenna's odd connection with Naraku and the first battle they had faced where Jenna used her power for the first time. Hoping to have helped them understand, Jenna finished.

"…And now, we are searching for Naraku. I must find out why I'm so connected with him, what brought me here and to find a way home."

"Wow, Kagome made the Sacred Jewel human!" Shippo added, astonished. He jumped onto Jenna shoulder and smiled. It made her calm and relaxed.

"That is probably why she was so weak. Kagome knew the jewel couldn't be destroyed unless Inuyasha was able to help purify it and in an effort to get it away from this world where it would never be found, she made it human, using all of her spiritual power." Miroku elaborated.

"Then, Kagome disguised the jewel, making it hard or impossible to find." Sango added.

Inuyasha looked over at them all.

"Jenna's not that impossible to find. She still gives off an aura."

"Demons have been coming after me ever since we left Kaede's village and we've been fighting them off as best we can." Inuyasha glared at Jenna. "I mean, Inuyasha has been fighting. I haven't been able to use my powers since that night."

"I see." Miroku began to contemplate. "I know you have been giving off an aura, I could sense it earlier." Miroku sat some more, thinking. "You mentioned before when you used your power to help destroy that first demon, you changed somehow."

"Yes. At first, I was so scared of dying but then, a pulse went through me and I became calm. The next thing I knew, there was some sort of energy emitting from the palm of my hand and the demon dropped me in pain." Jenna answered.

"Maybe she has a similar circumstance to Inuyasha." Shippo began to say. "Knowing that her life was in danger could have awakened her full abilities."

The others sat, thinking about what Shippo had said.

"He does have a point." Sango replied.

"What do you mean by similar circumstance? What happens to you Inuyasha?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing." He barked. "Now, if what you're saying were true Shippo, than how come every other time we come across a demon, her abilities don't awaken?" Inuyasha asked, returning to the subject at hand.

"Perhaps it was because those demons really weren't that much of a threat to her, Inuyasha. She really didn't feel so much at danger, especially with you there." Miroku commented.

Jenna thought for a second. That bear demon, he was sent by Naraku. She knew that before it said anything of it. Was Naraku the reason she changed? Does her link to Naraku really awaken her power?

"But what of Naraku? How is he alive?"

Sango's question made Jenna stop thinking and pay attention to what was being discussed.

"I don't know, but that's what Jenna and I are going to find out." Inuyasha said.

"It was me." Jenna moaned.

The others all looked at her, each uttering "Huh?"

"I was the one who brought him back. It must have been me."

"Jenna, don't be ridiculous. Of course you didn't." Inuyasha tried to convince her.

"How do you know that Inuyasha? What if it's true? Kagome sent me away to a different country, a different family. Maybe she did that knowing I would be safe there, that everyone would be safe. The minute I stepped onto the Higurashi shrine, I felt a pulse all through my body. My heart skipped a beat even. What if that was the reason Naraku is alive again? Then…then I should never have went there! I would be back home with my family living my life, and none of this would be happening." Tears were forming in Jenna's eyes. Her voice got weaker with every word. She knew this was her fault and knowing she was the cause for all of her new friends' pain in the past, made her feel worse. "I shouldn't even be here. I've caused you all so much pain before. What if I do it again?"

"Will you stop your blubbering? Nothing is your fault Jenna. You weren't to blame for anything that happened to us in the past. You weren't human then, so you couldn't control it." Inuyasha barked.

"He does have a point Jenna. Now that the Sacred Jewel is human, you have the ability and power to control yourself. You can choose on how to use your power, that is if you trust yourself and don't let anyone sway you otherwise." Miroku added.

Jenna looked up at all of them and smiled a bit. She was still depressed but knew they meant well. Sango then got to her feet and went over to Jenna.

"Come on. It's late and I can see you are pretty worn out. I'll show you a place to sleep." Sango grabbed her hand and led her down the hall with Shippo right behind. Jenna looked back at Inuyasha who watched her. Giving a weak grin, she left.

Inuyasha did feel sorry for her, but knew what Miroku had said was true. She did have the ability to choose how to use her power. Yet Kagome's voice rang in his head… "_Love her like you love me, and she will never be his to control_…" Did that mean Jenna could still be taken advantage of? Did she really need Inuyasha to help her stay pure?

"That girl is really something, Inuyasha. I'm surprised you took an interest in her." Miroku interrupted.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You just seem to moving forward now that's all. I'm sure getting over Kagome took some time, but Jenna is a beautiful woman. You've done well." The monk smiled.

"Who said I was over Kagome! The only reason I'm with Jenna is because she's the Sacred Jewel and she'll lead me to Naraku. I have no feelings toward her what so ever and no intention to either!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ok, so it has nothing to do with why she sort of smells like Kagome or has sort of the same resemblance, personality…" Miroku began to list, knowing he was striking a nerve.

"No, alright!"

"Inuyasha, come on. What is really keeping you with her? There has to be something more." Miroku asked sincerely.

Inuyasha didn't want to answer but knew Miroku wouldn't leave him alone unless he did.

"I made a promise. A promise to protect her and keep her out of Naraku's control." He answered, sighing.

"You made that promise to Kagome, didn't you?"

"Yes, and I intend on keeping it. It was her dying wish and I won't let her down."

Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"You're a good man, Inuyasha. A good man."

Inuyasha wanted to punch Miroku, thinking he was being smart with him, but the expression on Miroku face told him differently. All Inuyasha could do, was smile.

The moon shone brightly into the room where Jenna slept, but she wasn't sleeping. She couldn't help but think about what she had said to them. Meeting Inuyasha's friends opened Jenna's eyes to a side of herself she didn't know she had. Was she really cursed? Did she really cause all the pain they had talked about before they knew she was the jewel? They almost made it sound as if the Sacred Shikon Jewel was as much a monster and destroyer of lives as Naraku. Could that be why she is connected with him? It didn't settle well in her mind, but Jenna knew that it must be true. How was she going to pull this off? How was she going to make sure she didn't hurt them all again? Just then, Jenna sensed something. She could feel the presence of a familiar person.

"Naraku!" she whispered, getting up from bed. She looked around the room for a physical sign of the demon, but she couldn't find anything. She walked outside and checked the grounds. Was it really him?

No, this feels different. It's not entirely him. Than who is it? she thought.

A pulse went through Jenna's body. Something was leading her outside the village. She couldn't help herself, she had to find out. It was the same presence she felt before they came to the village with Miroku. She stepped through the gates and closer to the forest that lay before her. Another pulse went through her body, much stronger than before and it was coming from right behind her. She quickly turned around to find a pair of red gleaming eyes staring at her and an evil grin mocking her. This was who she sensed, but who was it? The dark figure spoke with a grim voice.

"Hello, Shikon."

**Kitsanu's Attack & Jenna's Dark Side Revealed**

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was sitting in the corner of the nearest room to Jenna's when he was suddenly awakened from an evil smell. It was Naraku. He got to his feet and ran to her room.

"Jenna!" He yelled as he opened the door. He found the room empty and his heart began to race.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku asked as he joined Inuyasha at the door. Sango was close behind him.

"Jenna's gone and I can smell Naraku close by." He replied.

"Oh no. You don't think he's got her, do you?" Sango remarked. Shippo and Kirara both joined the rest, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Inuyasha began to sprint out of the hut at full speed following the scent.

"Wait Inuyasha! We're coming with you!" They all yelled after him.

Inuyasha didn't slow down. As he got closer to the gates, he could smell Jenna mixed in with the scent of Naraku.

Don't worry Jenna, I'm coming!

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jenna demanded.

Kitsanu chuckled. His dark figure emerged from the darkness into the moonlight, showing Jenna his appearance. His face was almost like that of Naraku's, but his spiked hair was brown and his eyes were burning with nothing but red. His body was very built and he wore a red and orange kimono. Orange markings slashed his cheeks and his smile was dark and ominous.

"I am Kitsanu of the Flame. I have been sent to fight you."

"Fight me? Naraku. He sent you, didn't he?" Jenna asked.

"Very clever, Shikon. It seems you are of some value to him and has sent me after you."

"How did you find me?"

"You weren't that hard to find, my dear. I could feel you and your spiritual aura. It's very strong." Kitsanu than lifted his hand, clutching his fist in front of his face. "Now will you come quietly, or do I have to take you by force?"

Kitsanu began to reach out for Jenna but before he could lay a finger on her, Inuyasha intervened leaping in between them. Kitsanu jumped with great speed away, avoiding Inuyasha's Iron Reavor attack but chuckling all the same.

"Ahh, Inuyasha. I knew you would get in the way, as always."

"Who's this asshole?" Inuyasha yelled, as he motioned Jenna to stay behind him.

"Naraku sent him to come after me. He called himself, Kitsanu of the Flame." Jenna answered.

"I knew I smelled that bastard Naraku." Inuyasha replied, clutching his fists in front of him.

Jenna was confused. If Inuyasha could smell Naraku and she could sense his presence, then where was he? Kitsanu kept chuckling.

I'm supposed to fight and lose to them. Oh Naraku, you're sadly mistaken if you think these pathetic creatures can defeat Me. He thought.

"I find you both amusing but dull. Now, hand over the girl Inuyasha and I shall spare your life." Kitsanu proclaimed.

Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah. Well if you come near her, I won't spare yours!" He placed his hand upon Tetsusiaga.

"I was sent to fight Shikon, not some half demon! I wish to see how much power this girl really possesses, if she truly is what Naraku says she is." Kitsanu explained.

"Oh really, and what is that exactly?" Inuyasha barked.

"More powerful than any demon, any creature in existence. With one touch, she can end or save a life, granting every desire in your heart. A truly remarkable specimen." Kitsanu admiringly smiled at Jenna.

She couldn't describe the feeling that came over her as he gazed at her, but she knew it wasn't fear or hate. Jenna snapped out of it after a moment and addressed Kitsanu's remark.

"I can't do any of that! I haven't been able to and I don't plan to either!" She yelled from behind Inuyasha.

Kitsanu turned his attention to the sky behind them, observing a two tailed cat flying with people riding upon her back. Kirara landed right behind Inuyasha and Jenna. Kitsanu smiled.

"Already sending in the reinforcements, Inuyasha? But we haven't even started."

Inuyasha turned around to find Sango, Miroku and Shippo jump off Kirara, making their way over toward him.

"Miroku, take Jenna and the others and get out of here!" He yelled.

Along with the others, Miroku stopped in confusion.

"Why, Inuyasha? What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Just go! It doesn't concern any of you!"

"Inuyasha?" Jenna gave him a concerned look.

"Go, Jenna. I won't let him take you from me." Inuyasha gazed back.

Miroku grabbed her arm and began pulling her away from him. Jenna was reluctant to go. Should she really let Inuyasha fight what is suppose to be her battle? Could she even fight herself? Naraku was after her but why would he want her to fight? Miroku and the others led Jenna on top of Kirara and took to the sky.

"Who is that guy, Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet he's an incarnation of Naraku."

"An incarnation?" Jenna asked, puzzled.

"Yes, a demon created from Naraku's essence." Miroku answered.

"Has Naraku really grown that strong already?" Sango added.

A blast of fire was suddenly heading straight their way. Kirara avoided the blast and hit the ground. The others avoided Jenna's question for the time being and paid more attention to the two battling demons in front of them. Kitsanu's hand glowed with yellow-orange rays, shooting fireballs at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used Tetsusiaga to deflect them.

"Do you honestly think I would let Shikon go that easily, Inuyasha? It is her I desire to fight, not you." Kitsanu yelled, throwing more fire attacks at him.

"Why fight a girl when you have a worthy opponent like me!" Inuyasha yelled. He swung Tetsusiaga with great force but Kitsanu avoided it.

"She has but only to unleash her power, to awaken it from within. Her true form hasn't surfaced yet, and it is my duty to unleash that power. The power Naraku craves, her power to destroy!" Kitsanu than noticed a huge boomerang heading toward him and he leapt into the air.

Sango and Kirara had come to aid Inuyasha but were soon taken down by Kitsanu. Inuyasha yelled for her to stay away but by then, Kitsanu had imprisoned them in a blazing ring of flame.

"Sango!" Miroku and Shippo stepped forth to take their shot in aiding Inuyasha.

"Do you wish to join your love, monk? That can be arranged." Kitsanu yelled.

"Keep them out of this Kitsanu! Your fight is with me!" Inuyasha ran, swinging his sword at Kitsanu again, but the evil demon avoided him once more, sending Inuyasha flying through the air with a huge blast. Inuyasha hit the ground hard, lying motionless.

Miroku stood ready with his spirit sutras.

"It's time to bring you down, Kitsanu!" he yelled but his sutras were no use on Naraku's incarnation. Soon both Miroku and Shippo fell victim to one of Kitsanu's attacks.

Jenna was trembling with fear, watching the whole battle, seeing one by one how her new friends were engulfed in a prison of flames. Soon, she was the only one left for Kitsanu to attack. She was the only one he had come for in the first place. Jenna was wishing for Inuyasha to awaken after seeing him lay there on the ground. She wasn't sure she could take Kitsanu. She knew she couldn't. Kitsanu could sense what she was thinking and turned his attention to the half demon. Smiling, he surrounded Inuyasha with fire as well.

"No!" Jenna gasped.

"No one to get in my way anymore Shikon." Kitsanu said.

"Please, let them go! They don't deserve this. I'll do anything! Just don't hurt them anymore." Jenna pleaded.

Kitsanu chuckled. He stood and watched her fall to her knees, seeing how helpless she was. Then he heard Naraku's voice in his head.

"_It is time, Kitsanu. Bring her to life!_"

Kitsanu grinned.

"Your heart is grieving for them and your spirit is waning. Have you really allowed yourself to become so weak and defenseless, Shikon?" Jenna looked up at Kitsanu, wondering where he was going with this. "In deed, it seems that the once powerful Shikon no Tama has given into human emotions, letting them get in the way of her true destiny, her true power."

"I told you, I can't find my power. I haven't been able to awaken it since…"

"Maybe you haven't been looking in the right place, Shikon. These human emotions are clouding your view. When you feel for something, you lose a part of your true self. Let go of them!" Kitsanu threw a fire attack at Jenna. She leapt, barely avoiding it. "Fight me, Shikon! Unleash your power! Let go of your human emotions!" Kitsanu blasted Jenna with his demon energy, causing her to fly backwards and hit the ground.

Kitsanu walked slowly toward her. He continued to throw her around, taunting her and telling her to fight. He was trying to awake the darkness of Naraku in her heart, knowing it was there. He hit her once more and stood over her motionless body. She was so weak. He couldn't feel her spirit anymore and her aura was vanishing. Jenna slowly awoke to find him above her. She tried to move but just couldn't.

"You're nothing but a worthless human." He grumbled under his breath.

Inuyasha regained consciousness and discovered himself surrounded by flames. He sat up and saw that the others were still unconscious.

"Wait, where's Jenna?" he said to himself after noticing she wasn't with them. He looked around to then find Kitsanu towering over her. She lay there awake but not moving. "JENNA!" he screamed. He tried to break through the flames but they were too strong. He could feel it start to burn his fire rat robe, which wasn't a good sign. He was trapped. "KITSANU, DON'T YOU TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD!"

Kitsanu turned to see Inuyasha struggling. He then looked over at the others.

"Since fighting you seems useless," he addressed Jenna, smiling, "I guess I should make the most out of this and kill your friends. Swallowing them in the flames seems pretty enjoyable to me. And then, I shall kill you. If you are no use to me, then you are no use to Naraku."

Kitsanu began to make his way over to the rings of fire when suddenly he stopped. He could sense her aura again and feel her spirit. Yet they were much stronger than before, much stronger than his own. He turned around to find Jenna's palm facing him. He could barely see her face but saw the lavender glow in her eyes. They were empty and intimidating. Her face was relaxed and he couldn't sense any emotion coming from her heart. It was dark and ominous like his, but stronger.

Inuyasha was watching as Jenna stood with her arm extended out toward Kitsanu. He had seen her like this before, when she brought down the bear demon, but something was different about her. The aura that surrounded her was strong and dark. He was having a hard time trying to find her scent among Naraku's. Was she fully transformed? He wasn't sure what she was going to do. A wave of fear came over him. Not for himself or the others, not even for Kitsanu, but for Jenna. The others soon awakened and observed the sight. They too were scared, seeing Jenna in her transformed state for the first time.

Kitsanu didn't move. He wasn't sure what she was planning to do for he couldn't see into or feel her soul anymore. For the first time, he was afraid for his life. Jenna smirked grimly, continuing to stare him down.

"Who's weak now, Kitsanu?" she said. Kitsanu didn't answer. He didn't say anything, but stood there. Jenna grinned. "Lord Naraku should no better than to send a demon unworthy of my power to challenge me. Or did he just send you as a warm up to see what I can really do?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. What was she saying? That didn't sound like Jenna at all. Her voice had changed. It was deeper and seductive, and in a way, evil.

"You know as much as I do that we both are connected to Naraku and his power. The darkness in your heart is that of Naraku's. We share his power, so fighting me is like fighting yourself." Kitsanu answered in a cocky fashion.

"I share power with no one, for I am the power desired." Jenna answered bluntly, and then gave a taunting grin, "You wish to fight me? Then let's have at it!"

Suddenly, a burst of energy emitted from her palm, wrapping itself around Kitsanu, catching him off guard and lifting him high into the air. He screamed in pain for it was crushing him and he could feel her draining the power from him.

"Oh come on Kitsanu, you're not even trying!" Jenna chuckled.

Kitsanu struggled to get free from her but the more he squirmed, the weaker he became. Jenna began to glow of red and orange.

"What is she doing, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. They were all in awe of what they were witnessing. Inuyasha couldn't answer. He couldn't say what Jenna was doing nor did he believe that was Jenna at all. Sango spoke.

"It looks like she's taking his power away from him."

Every one of them stared, not knowing what to do or say.

Kitsanu kept screaming in pain until finally he was becoming limp.

"I share power with no one or anything! I am the power desired! No power compares to what I am capable of!" Jenna exclaimed. "Not even that of Naraku or his spawn."

She kept staring coldly at Kitsanu. He knew this was going to happen. This was why Naraku sent him after her in the first place. He then remembered what Naraku had told him.

"Go ahead." He grinned weakly. "Kill me Shikon. I look forward to it."

_"Kill him."_ A faint voice said in Jenna's head. _"Destroy his existence!"_

"With pleasure." Jenna grinned back extending her other arm toward Kitsanu.

Her other palm began to glow red and orange, soon emitting another blast that entangled with the energy that was already around Kitsanu. The fire walls that contained Inuyasha and the others were slowly disappearing until soon, they were free yet none of them moved.

"I can't believe it." Sango replied. The others looked at her. "She's using his power against him. She's going to destroy him with his own demonic energy!"

"What!" The three men said in awe. They returned their attention to Kitsanu and Jenna when they heard a terrifying scream.

Kitsanu was engulfed in his own flames and being tortured by Jenna's spiritual power at the same time. With a blinding flash of light, Kitsanu was destroyed, leaving nothing but ashes. Jenna slowly pulled her arms down to her side, and smirked.

She's smiling. he thought.

Everyone just stood and watched her for a moment, afraid to say or do anything. Finally, Inuyasha began to make his way over to her slowly. Jenna noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned to face the half demon. Without saying a word, she placed her palm up in the air once more, this time pointed at Inuyasha. He figured she must see him as a threat.

"I don't wish to fight you and I don't want to hurt you. It's me, Inuyasha. Remember?" he stopped and said. Jenna continued to hold her stance, not saying a word but blankly staring at him. What's wrong with her? Does she not recognize me?

Inuyasha than noticed her eyes. They were empty again, as if she was being possessed. They weren't glowing anymore like they were when she was dealing with Kitsanu. The aura that surrounded her was a dark violet glow, not like the lavender he saw before. He couldn't sense Jenna anymore, only Naraku.

What's going on? he thought. "It's okay. You don't have to fight anymore. I'm here." Inuyasha stepped a bit closer to Jenna but she didn't budge.

_"Destroy Inuyasha, Shikon. Kill him and the others…"_ the same voice whispered inside Jenna's head.

Her eyes became deeper in void, beginning to glow. Inuyasha noticed the change in her eyes, seeing and sensing the aura getting weaker. But when she spoke, her voice sounded like both the evil he heard before and the weak, fragile voice of Jenna.

"Now that I am human, I can protect myself!" With a burst of spiritual power from her hand, she threw Inuyasha back.

"INUYASHA!" The others began to run to his side.

Inuyasha got up and rested on his elbows, holding his stomach in pain. He then noticed Jenna was aiming for Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Her eyes were still glowing but dimly and she was trembling, as if she was struggling with herself.

"JENNA, NO!" he yelled.

With that, Jenna's upper body jumped with a gasping breath, her eyes aimed at the sky. Another gleaming light surrounded her and when it vanished, Jenna gazed over at Inuyasha, weakly.

"Inu-ya-sha." She sighed.

They all watched as she collapsed to the ground suddenly. Inuyasha ran to her side and looked deeply at her face. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were in close pursuit behind him. Jenna just laid there, once again unconscious.

Sitting against a wall in his chamber, Naraku awakened from his meditation. He had lost his hold on Jenna and the darkness in her spirit. It seemed to have been expelled and she was once again pure. He sat for a moment, feeling his body tingle.

"Good work, Shikon. The darkness within you has grown stronger and so have I. Kagome's spirit won't last much longer." Naraku then looked up at the moon. "You may have escaped me again, but I am not done with you yet."

**Recovery and Abduction**

Inuyasha sat with Jenna all night and half the day, as she continued to lay unconscious. They had returned her to the inside of the village, tended to her wounds and then tended to one another. Miroku and Sango tried to tell Inuyasha to leave her to rest but he refused.

"I won't leave her!" He kept telling them. "I need to be here when she wakes up!"

Inuyasha knew before she blacked out that she had regained her senses of being Jenna, but what if she awoke in her possessed state? He couldn't leave her, not like that. Who knows what she would do.

Miroku and the others peered in the doorway, watching Inuyasha as he gently caressed her face.

"I wish we could have helped Inuyasha more in his attack on Kitsanu." Shippo said. "Then Jenna wouldn't have been so hurt."

"Yes. We haven't fought in so long. It's almost as if we forgot how to fight." Sango replied.

"Indeed, it has been a while. My sutras didn't even work on him."

Shippo took a look at Miroku and thought of something.

"If Naraku is really alive, than wouldn't your Wind Tunnel be back too Miroku?"

Miroku brought his hand to his face and stared at it. He had forgotten about his Wind Tunnel for it disappeared from his hand shortly after Naraku had vanished. It never accord to him that it would return now that Naraku was alive again. But why hasn't it come back? It should have appeared by now.

"I don't know Shippo." He finally answered.

"That is odd." Sango added.

Shippo glanced into the room once more, seeing Jenna lay there all battered up.

"I don't get it Miroku," he whispered, "What happened to Jenna last night? It's like she wasn't herself. She was going to attack us until Inuyasha stopped her."

"I don't think that was Jenna at all and I think Inuyasha knows that too." Miroku answered.

They all leaned back and sat in the hall outside.

"Do you think it was Naraku who was controlling her, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. But I don't think it was entirely Naraku either."

"What do you mean?" Shippo added. Kirara let out a small meow.

"Now that the jewel is in human form, Jenna, it may be possible for it to want to protect itself if it sees a threat. What if what we saw last night was Jenna in her 'jewel' state." Miroku thought out loud.

"Are you saying that there is a human Jenna and a jewel Jenna?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Jenna's nature seemed to have changed when confronted by Kitsanu and she responded not to her own name but to Shikon."

"But why wouldn't she have changed before? Inuyasha said he fought demons left and right when they came after her so why didn't she change and protect herself then?" Shippo asked Miroku, trying to catch him off guard.

"I'm not sure." Miroku responded.

"Maybe it has something to do with Naraku." Sango chimed in, "I mean, we know that Naraku said something about being connected with Jenna and being able to control her. Do you think he just sent Kitsanu as a test or something?"

They all thought hard about Sango's troubling question. If Naraku did send Kitsanu as a test, what was he testing? What was he trying to accomplish? Shippo then recalled something Kitsanu had said.

"Hey, I heard Kitsanu say something about having to fight Jenna to awaken her dark side! Maybe that's what Naraku was trying to do. Doesn't Naraku get stronger when the Shikon Jewel becomes darker and evil?"

Miroku and Sango smiled widely.

"Perhaps you're right Shippo! You may have come across something important!"

They both grabbed him and hugged him tightly, causing him to squeal and struggle to break free of their embrace.

"Knock it off you guys! Let go of me!"

Sango and Miroku laughed and giggled. Kirara would meow every few seconds, trying to join in on the fun. When Sango and Miroku caught each others glance, they couldn't help but kiss. Shippo still tried to break free. He didn't like getting caught between kisses. They were making so much noise in the hall, that it caused Inuyasha to slide open the door with fury.

"Will you guys shut up!" He roared. Inuyasha then noticed the entanglement of bodies that lay in the hall, with eyes peering up at him in fear. "What the hell is going on out here! Don't you know Jenna is still asleep?"

Shippo finally jumped free as Miroku and Sango loosened their grip and slowly moved away from each other.

"Sorry Inuyasha. We were just discussing Jenna and I guess we got a little carried away." Miroku explained, rubbing his head and smiling.

"What do you mean by discussing Jenna?" Inuyasha asked firmly.

Miroku and the others explained their thoughts with Inuyasha hoping maybe they could help shed some light on the situation. Inuyasha sat silent after they were done speaking, dwelling in his thoughts. It was quiet as they waited for him to speak.

"I guess what you're saying makes sense." Inuyasha finally said, "But one thing I don't understand."

"What's that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"If Naraku is able to tap into her dark side and control her, why wouldn't she just remain Shikon? I mean, if he was using her for his own advantage, wouldn't he keep her in that state? That's how he becomes stronger, isn't it?" Inuyasha elaborated.

"Good point." Sango remarked.

"Well," Miroku began, "perhaps it's a matter of good and evil. Whenever Naraku seems to be directly involved in attacks on Jenna's life or well being, Shikon comes forth and her dark side exposed. She loses herself in the darkness of her heart and Naraku's will. But when you called to her Inuyasha, when you called her name, she seemed to have reverted back to Jenna, and regained control over her spirit."

"What are you trying to say monk?"

"I think he's saying that when the jewel is confronted by evil and covered in darkness, Shikon comes forth. Yet in a purified state, Jenna takes form." Sango added.

"And since Naraku seems to be bringing out Shikon…" Shippo began.

"Then I must be able to bring out Jenna." Inuyasha finished. Everyone looked in awe at each other. "But how?"

Jenna laid in a heavy dark sleep for another whole day. Inuyasha continued to sit by her side, worried. But he didn't give up hope that she would awaken soon. As he sat there, gazing at her face, he wondered why he cared for her so much. Was he getting soft? They only have known each other for a short time but she seemed to have grown on him. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Kagome. Maybe it was her resemblance to Kagome. Or maybe it was because of the promise he had made to protect her. Did it have anything to do with Kagome at all? He wasn't quite sure. Another thought that couldn't escape him was his ability to bring back Jenna's spirit. He kept thinking it was just a coincidence, but then, what if it wasn't.

"_Jenna…Jenna, wake up._" A sweet, kind voice echoed inside Jenna's thoughts. "_Come on, you've been asleep long enough._"

"Who's there? Who is that?" Jenna asked weakly. Out of the darkness that clouded her mind, appeared a young girl's face. She glowed of a pure light, revealing her long black hair, fair white skin and beautiful brown eyes. Jenna looked closely and noticed a resemblance. "Is that…Kagome?"

"_Inuyasha and the others are worried. You've been in the darkness long enough._"

"Inuyasha." Jenna whispered.

The girl kept calling her name, "_Jenna…Jenna..._" and slowly began to fade.

"No…please. Wait!" Jenna pleaded. The voice continued to call her name but soon, it wasn't the voice of a girl. It was the voice of a boy and it seemed to be close by.

"Jenna? Jenna, are you okay?" the boy asked.

His voice was clear yet full of concern. Jenna slowly began to open her eyes to find the half demon leaning over her. She could feel his hand upon her forehead and saw the worried look on his face.

"Inu-ya-sha."

"Yeah, it's me. You've finally come too."

"Hey Jenna. You're awake!" Shippo replied gleefully.

"We were worried about you." Miroku added.

"Thank goodness." praised Sango.

"What happened?" Jenna asked. She tried to sit up but came to find it was hard for her to move. Her whole body was in pain and with every movement she made, she let out a little whimper.

"You better not move. You're body went through a lot after that last battle and it's still trying to recover." Inuyasha advised.

Jenna laid still and looked up at him.

"Battle?"

"Yeah, against Kitsanu. You took quite the beating but in the end, you managed to destroy him." Shippo answered.

"I did?" Jenna was so confused.

Inuyasha sensed the uncertainty in her voice and gave her a puzzling look.

"Don't you remember anything? You were pretty surprising."

Jenna laid there in silence.

"I do remember Kitsanu and how he came after me. You and the others came to help but were trapped by him." she finally said. She took a bit of a pause before continuing. "I thought I was going to die."

"Do you remember anything after that?" Inuyasha asked.

Jenna looked into his eyes sincerely, wishing she could give him the answer he wanted.

"No, not really. All I remember is being in darkness with no way out. But then, I heard you call my name and I saw your face. That must have been when I passed out. I don't remember destroying Kitsanu. I don't even really know what happened after I came out of the darkness." Jenna noticed the silence. "Why? What did I do? What happened?"

Each one of them took turns explaining to Jenna what had happened. They then told her their theory on her duel identities and perhaps what triggers each of them. When they were finished, Jenna didn't know what to say or how to react. Words had escaped her for she couldn't express the emotions she was feeling.

"I'm…sorry everyone." Was all she could think of to say.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

"Inuyasha, I almost killed you! And then I went after Miroku and the others! How can you say it wasn't my fault!" Jenna replied bitterly.

"Jenna, it wasn't you. It was Shikon. Somehow, Naraku is able to control her." Miroku said.

"Yes, but Shikon is still a part of me! I am Shikon! How can you say it wasn't me when technically it was?"

"But it wasn't you consciously Jenna." Inuyasha added.

Once again, the room fell silent. Inuyasha and the others knew it wasn't her fault, but trying to convince her of it was harder than they thought. Jenna finally broke the silence.

"After you all told me about how the jewel brought nothing but pain and sorrow into your lives, I really wondered if it was safe for me to stay with you." She then looked up at Inuyasha. "I should have listened to you before. We shouldn't have come here." Inuyasha looked away sadly. Jenna than gazed at the others. "Now after last night, I know it's not safe for me to be here with you. I'm only bringing sorrow and pain back into your lives and you don't deserve it. I shouldn't be here."

"Jenna, even if we didn't come to this village, Kitsanu would have found and attack us anyway. There was no way to avoid it." Inuyasha explained.

"But I still put their lives in danger."

"Jenna, we want to help you." Sango replied.

"Yes. Naraku has been an enemy of ours for so long. When it comes to him, we're already involved. It is only right that we see to it that he is sent back to hell, where he belongs and to find a way for you to get home." Miroku added.

"But, what if try to hurt you again?"

"Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself! We're your friends and we want to help you! That's a risk we're willing to take." Inuyasha barked. Every one of them nodded their heads in agreement.

Jenna couldn't believe that after what they had just been through, after all the pain she had caused them before, they were still so willing to help her. She weakly smiled at all of them.

"Thank you."

"Now, rest your body up. We need to keep moving if we expect to find Naraku." Inuyasha advised.

They all got up to leave Jenna alone, but she stopped Inuyasha before he reached the door.

"Inuyasha? Could you please stay with me a bit longer? At least until I fall asleep?"

Inuyasha gazed at her weak and frail expression, then turned to the others who were waiting at the door.

"You guys go head. I'm gonna stay with her."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo respected his request and went, leaving them alone. Inuyasha walked back over to Jenna's side and sat down. The young girl smiled in appreciation.

"Alright, I'm here now, so get your rest." Inuyasha mumbled.

Jenna nodded her head as much as it would allow. She was happy he decided to stay and what made her more pleased was hearing that he actually cared for her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For considering me a friend."

"Why wouldn't we be friends after all we've been through together?"

Jenna smiled.

"You're right. I guess it just amazes me how fast two people can care for one another, even when they are still learning about each other."

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha watched as Jenna slowly closed her eyes. There was a moment when neither one of them spoke, finding happiness and relief in the silence.

"I'm glad, Inuyasha." Jenna yawned. "I'm glad you're the one who found me." Inuyasha's ears perked and Jenna drifted off to sleep once more. He looked upon her peaceful face in amazement but soon, adoringly.

"Jenna."

Jenna awoke the next morning to find the room empty. She was feeling much better and sat up with ease. She was finding it easier to move now and got to her feet, stretching her bed ridden muscles. A glimmer of sunlight peered through the window and she knew it was going to be a beautiful day. Deciding it would be best to find the others, Jenna went to see what was going on. She hoped they weren't still worried about her, especially Inuyasha. The minute she stepped foot out of the room, Shippo came running down the hall.

"Jenna, Jenna! You're awake!"

"Oh! Good morning Shippo."

The little fox demon jumped upon her shoulder and gave a cheerful smile.

"How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be moving around yet?"

"I'm fine, really." Jenna giggled. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're outside. Come on, they'll be glad to see you up and moving!" Shippo replied, jumping down and pulling Jenna out of the hut.

The bright sky shocked her a bit. She had been in the dark for so long, her eyes had to adjust. Sure enough, there they were, each doing their own thing. Sango seemed to be sharpening her weapon with Kirara upon her shoulder, Miroku was reading palms and Inuyasha was kicking a ball around with some boys. For some reason, Jenna couldn't stop watching him. Maybe it was his laughter for she had never heard it before. Or maybe it was the way he looked in the sunlight. Either way, she was captivated.

"Jenna, you're awake!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha stopped and turned, noticing her presence but also her glance. It was soon broken when Sango and Miroku jumped in front of Jenna.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sango asked.

"It's good to see you up and around." Miroku commented.

Inuyasha came to join the crowd.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great actually. It's like I wasn't hurt at all." Jenna answered.

"Good. That's a good mind set to have while recovering." Inuyasha said.

"So, I guess we can keep moving now."

"What? No Jenna. We should wait until you're fully recovered."

"Inuyasha, I told you I'm fine. I'm sure I can keep going now."

"No! We're not leaving until I think you're ready and, I don't think you're ready!" Inuyasha barked.

"But…"

"Now shallow you're pride and take it easy. End of discussion!" With that, Inuyasha walked away with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He was serious.

"Geez, what's gotten into him?" Jenna asked. "I'm only up for five minutes and already he's yelling at me. I swear, sometimes I just don't understand him."

"Be patient with him." Sango responded.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's been pretty stressed out these last couple of days." Shippo added.

"What do you mean?"

"This ordeal has been pretty hard on him. He was really worried about you when you wouldn't wake up." Miroku explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. He never left your side while you slept. He wished to be next to you when you woke up, so he would be the first one you saw."

Jenna watched Inuyasha walking away in the distance.

"I didn't realize."

"It's okay." Sango replied. "He's just looking after you like he promised. He just wants you to feel better."

"Promised." Jenna murmured. "Yeah, I guess so." She then looked up and smiled. "Well, what's there to do around here. As long as I'm 'taking it easy'."

Shippo jumped upon her shoulder again.

"You could come pick acorns with me." The little fox demon suggested.

Jenna thought for a moment.

"Okay, sure. That sounds pretty harmless."

"Let's go!" Shippo jumped down and grabbed her hand.

As he pulled her away, Jenna looked back in the direction toward Inuyasha.

Was he really that worried about me?

Shippo led Jenna some ways outside the village borders. He was determined to find the best acorns so he needed the best trees. The forest was full of majestic oak and maple trees that were sure to produce great quality acorns. Jenna found it strange for Shippo to be so excited over trees.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about trees and the forest Shippo. Do you pick acorns often?"

"Yeah." Shippo began surveying the land for acorns. When he found one, he showed it to Jenna. "And to find the right ones, you need to know about the land. It's sort of a hobby of mine I guess."

"I see." Jenna paused for a moment, observing the little fox demon in his search. "But why do you like doing it so much?"

Shippo stopped for a second as if something had caught him by surprise. He had never really thought about it before. Picking acorns was just something he did. He didn't feel like there was any logic behind it. But then, a memory came to mind, which seemed to answer the question. Shippo lowered his head.

"My father."

"Your father?" Jenna asked.

"It was something we enjoyed doing together. Every time we went out picking, he taught me something new about the forest. I guess that's why I know so much." Shippo answered somberly.

"Where is your father, Shippo? Don't you guys do this anymore?"

"No. He's not here." Shippo paused. "He died a while ago."

Jenna gasped silently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shippo. I didn't know."

"It's alright. I'm fine with it now. Kagome and Inuyasha helped me through it. In fact, they helped destroyed the demons responsible for his death. I was their first companion." Shippo became a bit more cheerful. "I guess I pick acorns now because it makes me happy and it helps me remember my dad. It's also pretty relaxing, especially after a hard battle."

Shippo began picking acorns again. Jenna smiled. After picking a few herself, she sat down and watched the little demon enjoying himself.

Poor Shippo. I didn't realize…but then again, there are things about myself I haven't realized.

"Hey Shippo? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Shippo muttered over his shoulder as he continued picking.

"Were you afraid of me? I mean, when I transformed into Shikon. Was I really that scary?"

Shippo turned to face Jenna, almost afraid to answer.

"Well, none of us knew what you were gonna do. We watched you destroy Kitsanu in one move, a very strong move. When you came after us…well, yes. We were afraid."

"How could I have done that? I wanted to tap into my power again but not like that. What's happening to me?"

Shippo could sense the fear in her trembling voice. He went over and sat down next to her.

"I know you don't believe it but it wasn't you Jenna. I guess you'll just have to find a way to control your power. That way, you can use it whenever you want, instead of turning to your dark side and giving Naraku the advantage."

Jenna looked down surprisingly at him.

"Wow. You seem to be growing very wise Shippo. You certainly are growing up."

Shippo smiled and laughed.

"Ya think so? I guess I am pretty observant."

"And you know what? You're right. I should stop dwelling in guilt and try to find a way to control this."

"Exactly."

"Thanks Shippo." Jenna smiled. Shippo returned her gratitude. She then got to her feet. "Well, can't sit around here, we have acorns to find."

Shippo jumped to his feet in excitement. Before they knew it, they had found an arm full of acorns. They decided they should go back when all of a sudden, Jenna sensed something heading their way. It was coming fast and she was sure it was after her. When wasn't anything after her.

"Shippo, do you sense anything?"

Shippo looked up at her confused. He sniffed the air, for his sense of smell had gotten a bit stronger since he was maturing.

"There is a faint smell coming in this direction. Why? Do you sense something?"

"Yes. And it's getting closer. Very close. Quick! Let's get to the village and tell the others." Jenna yelled.

The two of them began running, losing an acorn here and there. But before they reached the end of the forest, a demon appeared in front of them. He almost looked human to Jenna, but she knew he wasn't. He wore fur and his dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail. His ears were pointy and his blue eyes gave them a piercing look.

"Going somewhere?" He smugly asked. His smile revealed his sharp fangs.

"It's Koga!" Shippo said, surprised.

"Koga?" Jenna asked.

The wolf demon smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Inuyasha's little fox brat. I knew the mutt was around here somewhere."

"What do you want Koga?" Shippo demanded.

"I thought I sensed Kagome near here so I came to have a look."

"Koga, she isn't here. You know that." Shippo reminded him.

"I still sensed her you stupid kid! I know she's gone!" Koga made it look as if he was going to hit Shippo but Jenna stepped in.

"Well, if you know that she's gone you have no reason to be here, do you? Now please, leave us alone and go away."

Koga stepped back and looked puzzled. He walked toward Jenna, sniffing the air around her. His eyes got wide.

"It's you." He muttered.

"What?" Jenna now gave the puzzling look. Shippo stood behind her, still wanting her protection.

"You're the one I sensed. You're the one who smells like Kagome." Koga explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're wrong Koga. Jenna doesn't smell anything like Kagome, and I would know." Shippo said behind Jenna's leg.

Koga looked down at the tiny fox.

"Just because your weak little nose can't sense it, doesn't mean it's not there. I know Kagome's scent just as much as you and that mutt faced friend of yours. This girl smells exactly like Kagome!"

Jenna stood there still puzzled. This Koga guy wasn't making sense. How could she smell like Kagome? Yet again, it wouldn't be the first time she was mistaken for her.

"Well, Koga. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am not Kagome."

"Then why do you smell like her?"

"I don't know." Jenna answered honestly.

"And why do you look so much like her?"

"I told you, I don't know!" She was getting impatient with all these questions she couldn't answer and all the comments on her resemblance to Kagome. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get back to Inuyasha and the others."

Jenna began walking in the opposite direction of Koga, but he cut her off.

"So, you're a friend of Inuyasha, huh? So, what's your story?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jenna was again confused.

"That half demon doesn't just befriend every human he comes across. They all have a connection to him or his purpose. So which is it? Are you with him because of Kagome or is it because you are also after Naraku and the Sacred Shikon Jewel?" Koga elaborated.

Jenna stood frozen for a minute. How should she answer? She wasn't even sure if she should.

"Well, let's just say both."

"Jenna!"

"Quiet Shippo!" Jenna muttered.

"Both?" Koga asked.

Jenna looked back up at the handsome yet annoying wolf demon in front of her. She didn't want to mention anything about her being the Sacred Jewel, but how was she going to explain it to Koga so he wouldn't be suspicious?

"Well, you see, Naraku was holding me captive and Inuyasha saved me. So now, he's trying to help me find a way home." Yeah, she thought, that should do it.

Koga crossed his arms, not looking convinced.

"Why did Naraku have you? Got some kind of spiritual powers he's after?"

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Jenna giggled nervously.

Koga glared at her admiringly.

"You're lying."

"No she's not!" Shippo yelled.

"Yeah, why would you say that?" Jenna added.

Koga closed his eyes.

"The only power Naraku has ever been after is that of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. He wouldn't be interested in some girl with a bit of spiritual power."

Shippo came out from behind Jenna's foot and approached Koga.

"He would be if she was the Sacred Shikon Jewel itself!" he yelled.

Koga opened his eyes widely and stared at Jenna who gave Shippo a mean look.

"SHIPPO!"

"Opps." Shippo smiled nervously at her.

"You're the Sacred Jewel! I knew there was something different about you. Not only did I smell Kagome on you, but I also sensed a strong spiritual aura surrounding you. I heard the jewel disappeared three years ago but that it was now back, in human form somehow. And here you are. Must be my lucky day." Koga began making his way toward Jenna, smiling grimly.

"Get away Koga!" Shippo demanded but Koga threw him aside.

"Shippo!"

"You're not going back to that village or to Inuyasha. You're coming with me." Koga said. He grabbed Jenna and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me! No! Stop it! Put me down!" Jenna screamed as Koga ran off with her. Shippo tried to catch up but Koga was too fast. He had lost them within a few feet. Shippo knew this wasn't good.

"What have I done! I fed her to the wolves! Oh no! We shouldn't have told Koga anything!" Shippo began panicking. He ran around in circles until stopping to realize there was hope. "I have to go back and tell Inuyasha and the others." Even this thought scared him but he knew he had to do it, for Jenna's sake. He sprinted toward the village as fast as he could, leaving all the acorns they had picked on the forest ground.

**Koga's Suffering and Inuyasha's Secret**

"Where are they? They should have been back by now. It's almost dusk!" Inuyasha said impatiently as he sat outside of the hut, watching in the direction of the village entrance.

"I'm sure they are fine. Just relax Inuyasha." Sango replied.

"I can't. What if something happened to her? Shippo can't protect her on his own."

"They just went to pick acorns, that's all."

Miroku, sitting next to Inuyasha, intervened. He too was worried about Jenna and Shippo's absence.

"Inuyasha does have a point, Sango. With Jenna being the Sacred Jewel, there will always be a never ending search for her amongst demons and humans alike."

"Yeah, just like it's a never ending battle to protect her." Inuyasha added.

Sango looked upon the troubled men and sat down between them. She understood their reasoning.

"But Jenna can protect herself, can't she?"

"Not without turning into her jewel form, Shikon. I fear that the more she turns to Shikon, the more Naraku will gain control over her spirit and she won't ever be able to revert back to Jenna." Miroku explained.

"Until she is able to master her power, without turning to Shikon, we can't leave her to defend for herself. I have to protect her, no matter what." Inuyasha replied, gazing at the ground.

Miroku and Sango could sense urgency in his voice. Something was bothering him, but they couldn't put a finger on it. Just then, they heard Shippo's voice as he ran to the hut in a panic.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up and got to his feet. With his hands on his hips, he glared down at the little demon.

"It's about time Shippo! Don't you know something could've…" he then noticed someone was missing. "Shippo, where's Jenna?"

"Well," he nervously started. He looked up and saw all three of them glaring down at him for Miroku and Sango came to join Inuyasha. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Umm, you see, we were picking acorns, talking, having a great time when someone unexpected came running by and noticed us."

"Where is she, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked again.

Shippo paused for moment. He told himself to be strong and just tell the truth.

"She was kidnapped."

"WHAT!" All three yelled.

"By who?" Sango asked.

"Well, that's the funny part. You see, the unexpected person who ran by was Koga and…"

"Shippo," Inuyasha knelt down and faced him. "Are you telling me that mangy wolf kidnapped Jenna?"

Shippo froze. He didn't like the look in Inuyasha's eyes but to answer his question, Shippo nodded his head.

"You let him get away!" Inuyasha yelled and then turned to Miroku. "I told you he couldn't protect her on his own."

"Hey, I put up a fight. I tried to protect her!" Shippo yelled back.

"And apparently you failed, brat!"

"Now, now Inuyasha. I'm sure Shippo did what he could but knowing Koga, it wasn't easy." Miroku said approaching. He got in between the two demons before Inuyasha could strike the little fox. "Shippo, why was Koga around here? Did he sense the Sacred Jewel?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and mumbled. "Sure, let the shrimp off easy."

Shippo looked up sincerely at the monk.

"No. He said something about picking up Kagome's scent," Inuyasha's ears perked, "but I told him that was impossible because she was gone. I couldn't sense it."

"What else?" Inuyasha intervened.

"Well, when he got close to Jenna, he said it was her he was sensing. Koga also noticed her resemblance to Kagome."

"Shippo, does he know anything about her being the Sacred Jewel?"

Shippo broke eye contact and faced the ground.

"Well…"

"Shippo!"

"I didn't mean to, it just came out! He was asking too many questions! I'm sorry! I know I let you down but worst of all, I let Jenna down and now she's being carried away to Koga's wolf den." Shippo began to get teary eyed and tried to stop himself from crying.

Sango knelt down and consoled him. Meanwhile, Miroku faced Inuyasha who stood with his arms still crossed.

"We must go after her. It seems Koga also still has strong feelings for Kagome. Who knows what he would use Jenna for?" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha looked at the horizon and a concerned expression came over him.

"I don't know, Miroku."

"What's not to know Inuyasha? Jenna is in danger! We need to help her." Sango said still holding Shippo in her arms as she got to her feet.

"We can't give up on her. She could be in serious danger with Koga. Don't you care about her?" Miroku added. Noticing Inuyasha's continued concerned expression, Miroku approached him. "Is there something else bothering you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at the monk and the others. Ignoring the question, he made his way toward the village gates. His three friends called for him, causing him to turn to them once more.

"Come on. If we're going after her, we need to hurry before time runs out."

They watched as Inuyasha sprinted out of the village, still a bit confused.

"What does he mean by that?" Shippo asked.

"Jenna's not in that much danger, is she?" Sango added.

Miroku looked to the sky and noticed the sun beginning to set. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Tonight is a new moon. That is why he is so worried, not only for Jenna, but for himself."

Sango and Shippo also realized what this meant.

"Then we must hurry and follow him. Inuyasha is definitely going to need our help." Sango said and called for Kirara.

Kirara went up in flames, turning into her bigger form. They all climbed onto her back and departed the village behind Inuyasha, heading toward the Wolf Demon Caves.

Koga dropped Jenna in the far corner of his den. She yelped at the impact and then looked up at the handsome wolf demon.

"Welcome home." He said slyly.

Jenna gave him a cold stare.

"Inuyasha will come for me, and when he does, you'll be sorry."

Koga stared down at her and grinned.

"Oh, I know dog boy will show up. I'll be ready for him. But if you think he'll take you away that easy, you're mistaken. You're mine now."

Jenna wasn't sure what to do. How does Koga know Inuyasha and what does he have against him? Doesn't sound like they're friends.

Was Koga in love with Kagome too? she thought, watching him converse with his fellow wolf demons. Sounds like Kagome sure did get around.

"Who's the girl Koga?"

"Yeah, is it Kagome?" The other wolf demons asked their leader.

Koga turned and smiled at the young girl who sat silent.

"No. She is the Sacred Jewel and she is going to make us very powerful. With her here, no demon will be able to defeat us."

Koga's comrades gasped in awe, truly amazed at the sight of her. They all soon began to surround her, almost as if they were going to attack her. Jenna didn't know what to do. Her face became stiff with fright, forgetting all at once that it was possible to protect herself.

No, she thought, I can't unleash my power. Not until I learn to control it. I won't become a monster.

"If she's the jewel, we can all have her!"

"Yeah, one by one she can make us all powerful!" the wolf demons chuckled.

Jenna closed her eyes as they closed in upon her. She could hear their grim laughter getting closer but it suddenly stopped. Opening her eyes slowly, she discovered Koga standing in front of her, growling at them in defense.

"Don't even think about touching her."

The wolf demons began to back off, amazed but not surprised.

"But, Koga…"

"No one touches her but me, understand!" Koga shouted. "She's my woman."

"Now, hang on a second! I'm not some prize to pass around or claim!" Jenna finally said. "I don't belong to anyone, especially you! I won't be turned into some whore either!"

Koga and the others watched as she got to her feet. Giving an admiring look, Koga approached her.

"Let me handle this." He whispered to her. Jenna glanced at him, confused. "Sit down and shut up, jewel! Like it or not, you belong to me and this tribe now! You're nothing more than a servant!" Koga yelled aloud.

What is he trying to do? She thought.

"But Koga, how come you get to have her? Isn't she for the tribe?" Ginta, one of his loyalists, asked.

"Yeah, we should all get a piece of her. Why should you get all the pretty young woman?" Hakaku asked. He too was one of Koga's closest friends.

Koga turned to face them again, smirking.

"I'm the leader of this tribe, that's why! If I become powerful, the rest of the tribe will too."

The tribe began to mutter amongst themselves, glaring at their so called leader. One of the bolder wolf demons replied from a dark corner of the cave, smirking and petting the wolves that lay near him.

"Well beloved leader, how are we to believe that she really is the Sacred Jewel. She looks like some mere mortal girl to me!"

"Moko's right. You've always had a soft spot for mortal girls, Koga. How do we know that she isn't just another woman you brought home to fulfill that burning desire between your legs?" Another said.

Koga become angry. His eyes stared coldly, daring them to keep talking.

"You're still longing for that bitch Kagome's touch, aren't you! And now that she's gone, you just have to find another to satisfy your lust!"

Koga clutched his fists tight, running toward his traitorous comrades.

"SHUT UP!"

He swung and hit one in the jaw, knocking him out in an instant. The others who felt the same about Koga stepped forward and growled, along with some of the wolves. In a second, a mighty brawl broke out between them. Koga fought hard and alone, while his so called comrades attacked him. Jenna watched on in awe of what was going on. Those who weren't fighting stood and watched. None of them budged for they were afraid too. Jenna didn't understand why, seeing Ginta and Hakaku stare as well.

How come they aren't helping Koga? Do they feel the same way but are afraid to say so?

The brawl kept going. Growls and yelps echoed throughout the cave as one by one, wolves began to fall wounded. Jenna could see Koga getting tired. He was panting heavily and blood began to drip from the wounds he had received. Soon, Koga was facing Moko who approached him from the corner he had left. A look of determination, greed and overconfidence covered Moko's face.

"Face it Koga. You have failed as a leader all because you can't get over the fact that Sister Kagome is gone. You've become weak and allowed our tribe to suffer from every attack we've encountered. It's about time your leadership ended."

"Are you challenging me, Moko?" Koga asked weakly.

Moko smiled.

"The tribe deserves a leader who is strong and doesn't allow himself to be overcome by emotions."

"And you believe that to be you?" Koga smirked.

"Of course. Prepare to die, O Mighty Koga!" Moko shouted as he began his attack.

Koga bared his fangs and with what was left of his strength, he proceeded toward the traitorous wolf demon. Suddenly, a feeling came over Jenna as she watched Koga's determination to defend his reign. She couldn't describe what she was feeling for him. Was it sympathy or concern? All she could figure out was that she needed to stop the attack and fast.

"No! Stop! Both of you!" Jenna yelled.

Koga heard the tone of her voice which caused him to slow down and turn. He saw her running toward them but before he could say or do anything to stop her from coming closer, Moko hit Koga with a mighty blow. It sent him flying through the air, hitting a nearby rock and then landing hard upon the ground. Koga was out cold. Moko grinned grimly as the other tribesmen and wolves cheered for him. Jenna gasped at the sight and at Koga's lifeless body. Running to him, she made sure he wasn't dead. Moko turned to the others and proclaimed himself the new leader.

"You see my fellow wolves. Koga isn't fit to be our leader anymore. He makes rash decisions concerning his own personal feelings, not caring for any of us. He's allowed us to become weak as well, losing our land and making us vulnerable to enemy attacks. We used to be stronger than our brothers to the north, south and east yet they have surpassed us now. He claims this mortal woman is the Sacred Jewel but I see her as nothing more than human. All Koga cared about was finding the jewel and pursuing the love of a dumb mortal girl. What happened to brute strength? We don't need a jewel to help us gain power. We are strong by ourselves as I have proven! It is time for new leadership, time for us to regain our honor as wolf demons of the west. It is now time for the reign of Moko!"

The tribe cheered and howled, excited and celebrating their new leader's speech. Jenna sat with Koga, eventually cradling him in her arms, not knowing what to do next. She couldn't figure out why she felt so passionate toward him all of a sudden. He did kidnap her after all. Was it because he saved her from becoming some mating toy or was it something deeper than that. He did seem to have a good side to him.

"What should we do with Koga than?" One of the wolf demons asked.

Moko turned and exchanged glances with Jenna.

"Let the girl take care of him for now. I'll deal with him later." Moko approached Jenna, kneeling down and grabbing her face. "As for you, I know ways of making you useful." He grinned.

Disgusted, Jenna pulled her face away and gave Moko a cold stare. She knew what he was thinking and the thought appalled her.

"Dream on, you creep! I wouldn't fall so low as to let you touch me, Ever!" Jenna yelled.

Moko got to his feet as the tribe gasped in awe. He just smirked.

"Have it your way then. When I return, you and Koga will be as good as dead." Jenna's eyes widened at his remark. Moko than turned to his comrades. "Come on men. I'm in the mood to go hunting."

"You think it wise to go out this late, Moko?" One wolf demon asked.

"What better time. Nothing will even see us coming! Let's go!" he replied.

Most of the tribe followed Moko, howling and cheering at the idea of becoming strong again. Soon, Jenna was left alone in the dark cave with Koga in her arms and a few of his most loyal friends.

Where are you, Inuyasha?

"Where'd Inuyasha run off too? I can't see him anymore." Sango replied. She, Miroku and Shippo were riding on Kirara's back, flying through the forests and meadows. Night had finally fallen with no moon shining in the sky, making it harder to see in the dark.

"You're right; I hope we didn't lose him." Miroku added.

They all began yelling his name, hoping he would answer when suddenly Kirara began descending to a clearing underneath.

"Kirara, what's wrong? Is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked when they landed.

All four of them looked around for a sign of the half demon when a voice suddenly appeared overhead.

"I'm up here."

"Inuyasha. There you are." Miroku said.

Sure enough there he was, resting upon a tree limb gazing at the moonless sky. His silver white hair had turned to black, his claws and fangs had disappeared along with his dog ears, and his yellow amber eyes were now gray. Inuyasha was human.

"What are you doing up there? We should be close to the wolf demon caves. There's no time for resting." Sango yelled up to him.

"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Just a minute Sango. Remember, Inuyasha is much more vulnerable in his human form. He is merely doing what is in his nature to do, hide and wait for morning to come." Miroku explained.

"But we haven't anytime for it! What if Jenna is in serious danger? Who knows what those wolf demons would be doing to her at night." Shippo said.

"Well, it's your fault she was kidnapped in the first place Shippo!" Inuyasha barked as he jumped down from the tree limb in front of him. "Whatever damage they do to her, is your fault."

Shippo trembled.

"But still, we can't sit around here and wait for morning. We set out to help Jenna and that's what we're going to do." Sango proclaimed. "Besides, Koga already knows your secret. He knows you turn human on the moonless night. Why are you letting that stop you?"

Inuyasha stood silently. His silence seemed to have explained everything to Miroku.

"Unless it isn't Koga you're worried about. You don't wish Jenna to see you like this, do you?"

"Feh, you're wrong." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his back.

"Then what is it, Inuyasha?" Sango was growing impatient.

"That must be the reason. You don't want Jenna to see you like this because in her mind, you're the only one who can protect her!" Miroku continued.

At Miroku's words, Inuyasha turned and gazed at his friends.

"Fine, you're right. Happy now? I don't want Jenna to see me like this. She would just get confused, more confused than she already is about her self. She has enough worries in her life so the last thing she needs is to be worried about me. She wouldn't understand anyway." Inuyasha confessed.

Miroku approached Inuyasha, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"I feel your concern Inuyasha. You don't want to shatter the strong image Jenna has of you by appearing this way. But to say she won't understand, isn't true."

"Yes," Sango intervened. "Of all people, she would be the one to understand. You should let her decide for herself."

Inuyasha looked at his friends, knowing they had a point. Shippo then jumped upon his other shoulder.

"No matter what, you'll always be strong to us and I'm sure Jenna will see it too."

Inuyasha smiled at the little fox demon and then at Miroku and Sango.

"What are we waiting for? We have ourselves a wolf to hunt down!" He finally said and jumped on Kirara's back.

The wolf demon cave was dark and almost empty with the exception of a few of Koga's friends. Jenna had been watching him, tending to his wounds the best she knew how. Ginta approached Jenna, holding meat in his hand.

"Hungry?"

Jenna looked at the slab of meat and cringed. It was raw and still bloody.

"No, thank you."

"How is he doing?"

"Well, he's still unconscious but his wounds are healing and his breathing has become steadier. I'm hoping he'll wake up soon, before that ass, Moko, shows up." Jenna explained.

"I see. Well, yell if you need anything."

Ginta walked away and resumed his post outside the cave. Jenna noticed Hakaku staring at her again in the opposite corner. He had been staring at her almost all night. None of the other wolf demons seemed to have noticed her as much as he and she was beginning to get annoyed.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, Hakaku?"

Alarmed, the wolf demon blushed and quickly looked down at his lap.

"Huh…no. I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I can't get over how much you resemble Sister Kagome."

"That's it?" Jenna asked. "Tell me something I don't know."

Hakaku made his way over to her and sat beside Koga.

"I also can't believe you're watching over Koga, especially after the way he and the rest of us treated you."

Jenna peered down at Koga.

"Well, someone had to help him. Obviously no one else would." She then looked up at Hakaku. "How come none of you helped him? You're supposed to be his loyal friends, right? So why didn't you fight by his side?"

"It's not that we didn't want to help him. We just knew that some of what Moko said was true. Koga _has_ grown weak in mind and spirit. He doesn't fight like he used too." Hakaku answered.

"Still, that doesn't explain why you stayed back and watched Koga get beat up by a total jackass, if you ask me."

"Koga used to be a strong and exciting leader. He didn't let anything get in his way and he would have done anything for anyone of us. We used to raid villages all the time and go after demons just for the sport of killing. Yet, when he met Kagome and fell in love with her, he changed. All he cared about was her, making sure she was safe, competing for her affection against Inuyasha." Hakaku explained.

"So what? That's what happens when you fall in love. Sounds like Kagome was a good influence on him." Jenna commented but then peered down on the cold stone ground. "Sounds like she was a good influence on a lot of people. More than I could ever be."

"Kagome was one of a kind. Me and Ginta respected and accepted her as a part of the tribe when Koga claimed her as his woman, but some felt him to be getting soft and unrealistic. She was a mortal human, after all."

"Moko was one of those wolves, huh?"

"Yeah. He's always had a grudge against Koga…"

"And I've always held one for him." Koga interrupted weakly.

Hakaku and Jenna looked down on him in surprise.

"Hey Koga, you're awake!" Hakaku yelled.

Ginta and some of the others in the cave rushed over to make sure Koga was alright. Koga began to sit up with a bit of a struggle. Jenna placed her hand upon his back to support him.

"Don't rush it Koga, you're still weak and recovering." she advised.

"Yeah, take it easy." Ginta added.

Koga looked up at his loyal followers, his glance ending on Jenna. He gave her a small grin as she met his eyes. Jenna wasn't sure how to react. Just then, Ginta addressed his friend.

"What do we do now Koga?"

"With Moko gone, we can devise a plan to attack him. It's not over yet, right?" Hakaku added.

"I thought I was weak, Hakaku. 'Soft and unrealistic.' Why do you want a leader like that?" Koga asked sternly after a long pause.

Hakaku looked embarrassed.

"You heard that?"

"I heard all of it."

The other wolf demons began to whisper amongst themselves. Hakaku blushed and stared apologetic at Koga.

"Koga, I'm sorry. It's just…" he began, but Koga interrupted him.

"You don't have to explain. None of you do. I understand how you feel and I'm sorry for not being the leader I had proven myself to be. I know you agreed with what Moko had said, and I don't blame you for not coming to my aid."

"But Koga…" Ginta peeped.

"Please, just let me be. Go to your posts outside and wait for any sign of Moko and the others. I'll need to leave before he reaches the cave."

"Leave!" the pack barked. Even Jenna seemed surprised.

"What do you mean leave, Koga? You can't go anywhere! We need you here." Ginta said.

"No you don't. I have to leave if I want to live. I know Moko will kill me if I stay. With me in this condition, I won't stand a chance against him." Koga explained.

"But… you're our brother." Hakaku stated sadly.

The rest of the tribe looked at Koga the same way. They didn't want him to leave either. He may not have been their leader anymore, but he was their brother. Koga returned their feelings and glances. He didn't want to but he knew it was the only way.

"Just go, please. Inform me immediately."

Regretfully, Ginta and Hakaku got to their feet and began to walk outside. The others followed their lead, leaving Koga and Jenna by themselves. Koga sat for a moment, contemplating his decision. Jenna watched in admiration but concern. The weak wolf demon than looked up and met her eyes.

"Jenna, I'm going to need your help."

Jenna's body jumped.

"Me? Why?"

"I can help you get out of here if you'll help me. You've already done so much."

"What makes you think I would help you escape?" she asked.

"You wouldn't still be here if you didn't want to help me so much. You would have found the first chance to escape during the rumble or soon after, but you didn't. Instead, you stayed and took care of me."

Jenna paused.

"Yeah…well…I would've escaped." She muttered.

"Then why didn't you?" Koga asked with a smirk.

She couldn't answer. She didn't know how. Jenna thought back on it and even asked herself that question. What made her stay? What changed her mind about Koga?

"I don't know," Jenna finally spoke. "I guess something inside me told me to stay. I felt like I would be betraying some sort of bond if I left you in danger. Besides, you saved me from the tribe, I guess I just returned the favor, as ironic as that sounds."

They both smiled and gazed at their laps. After a moment, Jenna looked back up and addressed Koga.

"Why did you save me from them anyway?"

"Did you want to become a play toy?" He answered.

"No!" Jenna gasped.

"I just didn't want them to touch you. You hold something dear to me, that's all." Koga explained.

Jenna looked down at her lap and realized what he meant.

"Was what Hakaku said, true? Were you really in love with Kagome?"

Koga was silent for a minute. It hurt when ever she was mentioned and he didn't like talking about it now that she was gone. Yet when he faced Jenna again, he felt like he should tell her.

"Yes, I did. I loved her very much. And I hate to admit it but she was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"How? I mean, it sounded like you were a brave, head strong leader. Why fall for a mortal girl?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was her loyalty and devotion to those she cared for. She had a pure heart and great nature which is hard to come by in these times. It was hard not to fall for her I guess. I would have taken better care of her if she hadn't chosen that mutt over me."

"You mean, Inuyasha? I take it you two had quite the rival." Jenna remarked.

"Yeah, well, we both never really cared for each other. We only cared for Kagome the same."

Inuyasha, Jenna thought, I almost forgot. He must be worried.

"My men were right though," Koga continued, "I have become so weak and soft that I shouldn't be their leader. They deserve better."

"What are you saying! I'm sure you're a great leader. It's that bastard Moko who's trying to put them against you. Sometimes people can be blinded by greatness and power that they don't see what they truly need."

"Moko has always detested me, ever since I became leader. He thought he would have been chosen but, when I was chosen by the previous leader, Moko became jealous. It never settled right with him. He's always tried to bring me down, to prove he'd be the better leader but he never could until now. He used my feelings toward Kagome and made them my weakness."

"How did you meet Kagome?"

Koga paused for a moment, and then grinned.

"Actually, I kidnapped her."

"What!"

"Yeah. I found out she could detect jewel shards and thought she could become quite useful to the tribe. At that time, we were in an ongoing war with the Birds of Paradise. I knew that if I could find and take their jewel shards, we would be able to defeat them." Koga explained. "To my surprise, Kagome was willing to help."

"Was that before or after you threatened her life?" Jenna remarked.

"I really never threatened her life. At least, I don't think I did."

Typical.

"Inuyasha showed up in the heat of the battle to take her back, but I couldn't allow that. So I admitted my feelings for her in front of everyone." Koga chuckled a little. "You should have seen all their faces. Such shock, especially when I was the one that said it."

"Must have been quite the sight." Jenna smiled. She began to change Koga's bandages, still intrigued by his story.

"Even after she left with him, I vowed to make her mine and to always be there for her when she needed me. But, I couldn't. I couldn't save her. Not from Naraku." Koga proclaimed sadly.

Jenna lifted her eyes.

"You know of Naraku?" She asked.

"Yeah. The bastard killed many of my comrades in an attempt to have me believe Inuyasha did it so I would kill him. Sick bastard. He used the power of the jewel to make himself stronger in both body and spirit, allowing him to create incarnations of himself." Koga answered.

Incarnations. That's what Kitsanu was. Maybe Koga knew him. Jenna thought.

"So, did you meet any of his incarnations?"

"Of course. Naraku always sent them to do his dirty work. He never sullied by his own hand."

"Which one did you meet?"

"Kagura, the Wind Sorceress." Koga answered.

"Kagura? What was she like?"

Koga looked at Jenna almost upset.

"What kind of question is that! She was just like Naraku because she was made from him! It was her who killed my comrades, who kept trying to take the jewel shards from my legs, who always held a great dislike for me as I did her. She was a petty Bitch!" He yelled.

Jenna fell back a little as Koga barked. Neither one of them spoke for a moment. Koga was too upset and Jenna was a bit scared of his reaction. Koga hated everything about Naraku and Kagura. After all, they took his world away from him.

"I'm sorry Koga." Jenna finally said. "I didn't mean to bring up such awful memories. I can only imagine what it must have been like."

Koga glanced over at Jenna's sincere expression.

"It's not your fault Jenna. It's no one's but my own, for allowing myself to become so weak and vulnerable. I spent my life hunting down Naraku and trying to protect Kagome that I lost track of what my real responsibilities were to this tribe. There were times I would leave them for days." Koga gazed down at his lap. "I'm such a fool."

Jenna felt sorry for him. She didn't know what to do for him.

"Koga, you're not a fool. You were just doing what you thought was right." She said taking his hand in hers. Koga made eye contact with her. "I'm sure the tribe knows that and I know you will prove yourself again. You just have to be strong. Your friends need you to be."

"Jenna…" Koga whispered, but was interrupted by Hakaku's voice.

"Koga, someone is approaching. I don't think its Moko either."

"Than who, Hakaku?"

Before Hakaku could answer, Shippo's little voice broke through.

"Alright you pesky wolves. Where's Jenna?"

"Shippo?" Jenna stood to her feet, followed by Koga. She slowly made her way to the mouth of the cave to find Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. "Guys! You came for me!"

"Jenna!" They all yelled in unison joyously. Shippo ran and jumped on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jenna. I didn't mean to put you in the hands of these guys! I'm so sorry!" Shippo whimpered.

Jenna smiled at him and the others.

"It's alright, really. I'm fine. It really hasn't been that bad. They didn't hurt me." Jenna looked around, noticing someone was missing. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?"

The gang of them stayed silent. Even the wolf demons didn't say a word. They just stood there, watching the conversation. Koga stood right behind her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Jenna asked again, this time more pressingly.

"I'm right here." A voice from behind Kirara spoke.

Inuyasha stepped out from behind her and stared directly at Jenna's awe stricken face. She didn't know how to react to his appearance and Inuyasha didn't know how to explain. Silence had fallen upon everyone, but Inuyasha gazed sincerely at Jenna causing her to finally speak.

"Inuyasha. You're…human."

**Moko's Return**

The sky was still dark when Inuyasha and the others had reached Jenna at the wolf demon caves. It was still dark to keep Inuyasha in his human form. A form he had kept secret from Jenna, until now.

Jenna continued to stare in shock at Inuyasha when he revealed himself. Even Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Koga moved right beside Jenna, almost with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. I forgot about your little transformation, mutt face."

Jenna turned to Koga.

"Wait, you knew about this?"

"It's been a while, but yeah." Koga replied. "Except I've only seen him like this once or twice."

"It has been a while, Wolf Breath!" Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Inuyasha loses his demonic powers on the night of the new moon." Miroku explained.

"He becomes human for one night." Sango added.

"That's what happens to all half-demons." Shippo also added.

Jenna looked around at all of them. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait a sec. All of you knew about this!"

No one said anything, afraid Jenna would explode with rage. Jenna glanced over at Inuyasha, who continued to stare at her. But before she could start scolding him, she noticed Koga's attention being diverted to the entrance of the cave. He smelled the air and began walking toward it.

"What is it Koga?" Jenna asked.

Hakaku and Ginta also noticed the scent. They too followed Koga to the entrance.

"I know that scent." Ginta replied.

"Yeah, me too." Hakaku added.

"Ayame." Koga whispered.

Jenna and the others went up to the mouth of the cave, to see what Koga was staring at. There, standing in the dark, was a female wolf demon with red hair, green eyes, and fair white skin. She was holding her arm and limping which indicated that she had been wounded by something. Making her way toward the cave, Hakaku and Ginta rushed to her aid.

"Who is that, Koga?" Jenna asked.

Koga continued to gaze at the wounded female but gave a smirk.

"Her name is Ayame." He answered.

"Ayame?"

"She's the leader of the tribe in the northern mountains." Koga explained.

"Yeah, and his betrothed." Inuyasha added.

Koga gave Inuyasha a fierce look as if telling him to shut up. Jenna looked surprisingly at them both.

"You're supposed to marry her?"

"Yeah, until he got obsessed with Kagome." Inuyasha continued to spitefully explain.

"I was never supposed to marry her, okay Dog Breath!" Koga yelled.

Sango stepped up next to Jenna who stood between the two feuding boys.

"Koga, keep your voice down. You don't want to hurt Ayame more than she already is."

Inuyasha grinned and snickered a bit as Sango lectured Koga. But Jenna soon glared at him and addressed his behavior.

"Stop being so mean and spiteful, worry about your own problems! I haven't finished with you yet, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, well he started it." Inuyasha answered back.

"What like 3 years ago? Let the past be the past and grow up! Honestly." Jenna continued.

Now Koga was the one snickering at the human Inuyasha. Ginta and Hakaku brought Ayame to Koga gently. She tried standing but found it was really painful so she continued to rely on the two kind wolf demons.

"Thank you." She replied to both of them.

"No problem, Ayame." They said.

Ayame then put her attention to Koga who she noticed was also wounded.

"Ayame, what happened?" Koga asked first.

She was hesitant to answer at first, seeing those around her.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Koga gave an unsure smile. Ayame then noticed Inuyasha and the others. She too gave an unsure smile. Why were they hanging around Koga? With Kagome gone, Inuyasha and Koga had nothing in common. She stopped thinking for a second and stared carefully at the person she was sure had to have been Inuyasha.

"Is that Inuyasha?" She asked Koga.

Everyone turned to him in shock. At first, Inuyasha wasn't certain why everyone was just staring at him. He was about to start yelling but than he too noticed something different about himself.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed. Inuyasha had forgotten that he was human. He had been so mixed up with what was going on that he hadn't taken precaution to his situation.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Everyone here already knows." Koga replied.

"WHAT! I knew you couldn't keep a secret." The half dog demon turned human exclaimed.

Koga redirected his attention back to Ayame.

"Never mind them, tell me. What happened?"

"The tribe was attacked. I tried my hardest to protect them but the enemy was too strong and in great numbers." Ayame explained, still grasping onto Ginta and Hakaku.

There were sighs and gasps among those around.

"What was it? Demons? Did another demon tribe attack your caves?" Koga asked.

Ayame was silent for a minute. She wasn't sure how to answer Koga's question.

"No Koga." She murmured.

"Then who was it, Ayame!" Koga was getting impatient. He didn't have time for this, especially if he wanted to live.

The female wolf demon looked Koga in the eyes, anger filling her face and tears beginning to well.

"Don't act like you don't know who it was, Koga! It was your tribesmen! Why would you want to attack our tribe? WHY!" Ayame shouted

Koga and the others were taken aback.

"What are you talking about? I didn't send my men after your tribe."

"Then who did? I know it was them. I could tell from their scents and brown fur. They only follow leader commands, don't they? Every one of them loyal to you! If you didn't send them than who did?" Ayame questioned.

Jenna then stepped forward, leaving Inuyasha's side and joining Koga.

"It must have been Moko."

"Who's Moko?" Inuyasha asked. "And why are you involved?"

Jenna glared at Inuyasha, irritated.

"Who are you?" Ayame interrupted. She examined this new stranger among familiar faces. Her looks gave Ayame an uneasy feeling and the way Koga glanced at her as she spoke didn't settle well with Ayame either.

"My name is Jenna, and I'm a friend."

Ayame's eyes opened wide as she could smell a scent of Kagome coming from Jenna. Chills went up her spine.

"You smell like..like…Kagome. Why? She's dead."

Inuyasha sneered at the female wolf demon.

I wish dawn would break already! he thought.

"Let's just say, we have a close connection." Jenna replied.

"Don't worry, Ayame. I trust her." Koga added.

"I'm sure you do." She muttered under her breath.

"Listen Ayame," Jenna began, "there was a rebellion against Koga led by Moko. He challenged Koga's ability to lead and fought him. Obviously you can see that Koga lost and Moko proclaimed himself as the new leader."

"So that's why you look all beat up. HA!" Inuyasha grinned.

"You wanna fight, Mutt!" Koga clenched a fist.

"With you in that condition, bring it on!" Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Knock it off you two! Geez, you guys will never learn!" Jenna remarked, stepping between them.

Ayame, stunned, turned her attention to Koga, who looked away in shame.

"Koga, is this true?"

"As much as I don't want to admit it, yes. How else do you think I got this way?" Koga answered.

She lowered her head as well, never thinking something like this would have ever happened to Koga. He was such a strong and beloved leader. Just then, Sango stepped in.

"Ayame, you're sure it was Koga's wolves."

Ayame lifted her head, tears filled her eyes.

"Yes. I know it was them. It had to have been."

"But why would they attack their brothers to the north?" Miroku asked.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha barked but Jenna elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to gasp for breath.

"Wait a sec. Moko said something about how he was in the mood to go hunting before he left." Jenna remembered. "You don't think he and the tribe deliberately meant to go fight them, do you Koga?"

Koga thought for a moment. Something seemed strange to him and he knew what Jenna was thinking.

"No. No matter what tribe a wolf demon is from, they are still considered a brother, a part of the family. Moko wouldn't dare attack a fellow tribe deliberately. He knows as well as I do that is traitorous and I'm sure the others wouldn't have followed him in such an act." Koga explained.

"That is all true but it doesn't change the fact that they were your tribesman, Koga!" Ayame yelled, pain heard behind her voice. "Your brothers attacked my tribe and began slaughtering us one by one."

Koga lowered his head at Ayame's words. Jenna noticed the look of confusion and shame on his face.

"It doesn't make any sense." She said.

"Yes, if this Moko knew the oath, then as a leader, why would the first thing he do be to attack his fellow wolves?" Sango added.

"Well, for now, we need to tend to your wounds Ayame." Jenna stated. "Hakaku and Ginta, could you please help her?"

"Sure thing." The two loyal friends replied.

"Koga, why don't you go with her. I, Inuyasha and the others will wait out here for any signs. He could come back any minute." She added.

Koga gave Jenna an unsure glance but went along anyway.

The others waited at the mouth of the cave for what seemed to have been hours. After helping with Ayame's wounds, Ginta and Hakaku went outside the cave on watch duty. Inuyasha sat with Jenna while Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat a ways away. They wanted to give the two of them privacy. They knew Jenna wasn't done talking to Inuyasha about his condition. The two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence until finally, Inuyasha said,

"This is the longest night of my life!"

"Why didn't you tell me, Inuyasha?"

"Jenna, this really isn't something I like to go around telling people okay! I have to be careful who I tell and who sees me this way." He explained.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked.

Inuyasha took a minute to think.

"I asked you a question! Do you!" Jenna persisted.

"Just a second, I'm thinking."

"INUYASHA!"

"What?" He turned to Jenna thinking he was going to see an angry face but instead found her almost in tears. She was looking at him so sincerely that he knew he had hurt her feelings. "Jenna, I do trust you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

Jenna turned away and looked down at her lap.

"Why couldn't you tell me. Everyone else seems to know about it."

"Yeah, by accident. They've all seen me this way. I didn't tell them about it."

"Did you tell Kagome about it?"

There was a pause before Inuyasha answered.

"No. She found out by seeing me this way too. It's kinda funny, you're reacting almost the same way she did when she found out." Inuyasha smiled but noticed that Jenna still wasn't convinced. "Jenna, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you would understand."

Jenna quickly looked at him.

"I wouldn't understand! Inuyasha, you should've thought that I of all people would understand. Did we forget about my transformation?"

"It's not that. I just didn't want you to think of me in a different way. You have a strong image of me and I didn't want that image to change because of my vulnerabilites."

"Inuyasha," Jenna grabbed his hand, "the image I have of you wouldn't change no matter what else I see. Everyone is vulnerable in some way, everyone has a weakness. I understand if you don't want people to see you this way when you know that they think of you as invincible. But your weaknesses are what make you human. And having your friends to help you when that weakness takes over isn't such a bad thing either."

"Jenna…" Inuyasha whispered.

"I just wish that you would have trusted me enough to make my own decision. I will always see you as a strong, passionate guy who would do anything for his friends, no matter how stubborn he can get." Jenna continued with a smile.

Inuyasha put his hand over hers and smiled back.

"Thanks Jenna."

Koga was watching from a far. He admired Jenna for speaking her mind, but wondered why she cared for the half breed so much. Sure she was traveling with him but he thought they had a real connection. Ayame noticed Koga staring at Jenna and Inuyasha.

"How did you find her Koga? Did you know she smelled like Kagome?" She asked.

Koga turned around suddenly toward Ayame, nervously.

"That's how I found her. She was in the woods with the fox demon."

"You smelled Kagome and ran after it. Typical."

"Yeah, well she isn't Kagome, alright! I mean, she does have a lot of the same qualities but there's something about her that makes her different." Koga explained.

"You'll never get over Kagome, will you?"

"Ayame, please don't. You know the answer to that."

The two of them sat for a moment, almost embarrassed to be having the conversation.

"Koga?"

"Yeah, what is it now Ayame?"

"What did happen? With the tribe I mean."

Koga then explained all that had happened earlier that night.

"I'm so sorry Koga." Ayame said after he finished.

"No, I'm sorry Ayame. If I would've been stronger and wiser, your tribe wouldn't have been attacked in the first place." Koga interrupted.

"Koga, it really wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just…"

"I know. You don't have to explain. I know how it feels to lose your brethren. You were just trying to find someone to blame it on." Koga said.

Ayame reached for his hand and gave him a weak smile. Koga was surprised by the gesture. All of a sudden, he seemed to have felt something for Ayame that he hadn't before. She was grown up and for some reason, when he looked at her, he realized how beautiful she was.

"Ayame, I…"

Before Koga could finish, Hakaku came to Koga with urgent news.

"Koga! Moko is approaching and he has the rest of the tribe with him but there's something strange about them!"

Inuyasha and the others came to the place Koga and Ayame sat. They too notice someone coming.

"Well, looks like our questions are going to be answered, 'cause this wolf is going to explain himself. Even if I have to beat it out of him!" Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha, don't be ridiculous! You are in no condition to be seen let alone fight!" Jenna said to him.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Jenna.

"So what? Someone has to stand up to this ass hole. If Koga can't do it, then I will!"

"No, Inuyasha," Miroku intervened, "Jenna is right. You shouldn't make yourself known. It could be too dangerous."

Inuyasha growled and shook his fist in front of the monk's face.

"Listen, Monk…"

"Inuyasha, stay here with Koga and Ayame inside. The others and I will see what's going on." Jenna demanded.

Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Why should I?" he asked cockingly.

"INUYASHA!"

"Alright, alright!" Inuyasha retreated. "Damn it. I hate being human."

Inuyasha sat with Koga and Ayame back in the cave while Jenna, Miroku, and Sango went to the mouth with the other wolves.

"Come on men! We must help defend Koga! He is our true leader and dear brother!" Ginta yelled.

All the tribe gave a shout in agreement and stood ready at the mouth of the cave as well. They all waited patiently until finally, they could see figures approaching slowly. From the smell of them, the tribe knew it was Moko and the others.

"It's them alright!" Hakaku insisted.

"Yeah, but they smell a bit different." Ginta said.

The tribe became puzzled. They too noticed a change in scent. The figure of Moko appeared and stopped at the foot of the cave. He, along with the others seemed struck by something. Their faces were blank and their eyes gave a cold stare.

"What are they waiting for?" Hakaku asked and jumped toward them.

"Hakaku wait!" Jenna yelled after him. "There's something wrong with them! I can sense it. Stay back!"

"What's wrong with them?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I know I've seen this behavior before." Miroku answered.

For a moment, both sides waited for the other to make its move. It was almost as if Moko and his brethren knew there were others at the cave. Sick of waiting, both Inuyasha and Koga came out from inside the cave with Ayame close behind.

"What the hell is going on out here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Jenna jumped at him.

"Inuyasha! Shut up!"

"Well, why are they just standing there? I thought this wolf was suppose to be big headed and sure of himself!" Inuyasha taunted.

"Will you knock it off Inuyasha!" Jenna bellowed.

Koga took a good look at Moko. He too wondered why there was no movement. Suddenly, Koga's eyes got real wide with fear. He knew that look and he could sense it too. He realized what was going on.

"They're dead!" He proclaimed.

"What!" The chorus asked.

"They are all dead! Can't you sense it? Can't you see it? That is why they are motionless. They are waiting." Koga began searching the sky.

"Yes, I remember now." Miroku said.

"Koga, what do you mean? Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for my order." A strange, familiar voice hissed.

The wind picked up around them as a woman on a huge feather landed in front of them. Her deep, red, crimson eyes pierced each one of them as she gave a bitter smile. Koga growled.

"Kagura."


End file.
